A brave new World
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Three years after Torchwood Three was shut down. Jade and Ianto working for U.N.I.T. Owen having to set up an new life for himself and Elena in London. But Captain Jack Harkness will change that.  forth part to a series
1. Without you, I'm lost

**Chapter one**

_Without you, I'm lost._

Elena kept looking to the photo on the night stand, she kept looking to the alarm clock, she'd not gotten out of bed, yet all she kept looking to the flicker of the dots, the time going by, she kept looking over the time, now looking to the photo again, she could hear Owen on the phone, he was figuring out about getting a new job, he talked to her, but Elena wasn't hearing anything, just kept looking to the clock again.

Walking around the penthouse, the black cordless phone against his left ear. Owen was speaking to a medial supervisor about a job opening in Emergency services. He peered into the semi opened bedroom door, glancing to Elena still in bed, still not speaking to him, to anyone. "Yes, Sir, that's right. Torchwood for six years..." He walked back down the hallway again. It was hard to tell someone you'd worked for Torchwood for so long, but without it existing or a boss to confirm it... It was hard.

For a moment, Elena pulled the cover up over her shoulder, she kept closing her eyes, but for a few seconds, she tried to sleep. Hearing Owen, listening to him, she felt worse, she hadn't been his wife for a while, now she was spinning, moving the blanket, she sat up, moved through to the bathroom turning the light on, starting a shower, she wanted to get out, find a place she could just forget who she was.

Owen heard the shower running, he felt a bit better about all the situations. Be only a bit, he exhaled hanging up the phone with the supervisor. He filled the kettle up again, setting it on its boiling base. He sighed, watching out the window as the clouds moved in the soft breeze.

Elena got out the shower, going into the bedroom, she found herself dressing on autopilot, putting on a skirt, a pair of knee high boots, finally a low cut top. The attention to her boobs will discourage people from looking to her baby bump. Finally putting on a long trench coat, "I'm going down to the shop," Elena called from the front door, her bag in her hand, "I won't be too long..." she opened the door quickly closing it behind herself.

Owen stared to where the door had open and closed in a flash, he exhaled a sigh, his forehead pressing against the glass, at he done something so wrong in life he deserved this? First his fiancée dying on an alien parasite and now his wife, so out of touch with everything it was like... She wasn't even around most of the time.

Elena walked into the pub, the fact was, this is where she wanted to be walking up to the bar, she ordered herself some drinks, now taking it to the garden, sitting alone with her JD, pint of larger and tequila shots, she now sparked up a fag starting to smoke, looking around, it was quiet, she liked the fact of being alone.

A woman from another table looked to Elena, "Is that smart in your condition?" she looked over her, and she was about near full term pregnant.

"And it's smart, you mind your own fucking business," Elena exhaled the smoke, she watched as the woman walk off looking pissed off.

Elena felt in a daze, the drink, she left the pub, she walked down the bay, she found herself where she'd always end up, in front of the Plaza, her eyes looking where the hub used to be, it had been cleaned up, she brought the spliff to her mouth taking a inhaled, it was laced with cocaine, the fact she felt it hitting her, her eyes looking around feeling the haze.  
A police officer walked over, "Miss," the man looked over, "Can you come with me please?" he asked.  
Elena laughed, "Fuck off," she pointed him with her non-spliff holding finger.

"Miss, I'd advice you to…" The man felt his arm being twisted his arm around, he yelled in pain, feeling the pain rushing up and down his arm.

Elena felt her pull the officer's arm, it made a snap, and she threw him on the ground, her heel going for his groan. Smiled while the man screamed like a girl now, but glanced to see more officers running towards her, "Oh shit!" she flicked the spliff away before holding her stomach and running.

The evening was setting it, Owen kept watching the door as his mobile started ringing, and he jumped, digging around in his pocket, pulling out the iPhone. Answering the unknown number. "Elena?" He said sharply.  
"Sorry no. Andy." Andy sounded tired.  
"What's happened?" Owen jumped to conclusions, thought it wasn't the first time Andy had called him.  
"Elena's been arrested, for procession, drunken and disorderly misconduct oh and assaulting an officer on duty." He exhaled.  
Owen felt his heart sinking. "I'll be... Right now."

Elena sat in the cell, she was banging the door, "Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink," she kept banging, "I can smell bacon!" she kept making a nuisance of herself, "Penny a fuck, pigs wanna get dirty!" she kept getting louder.  
"Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink, Oink, oink!"

"Not again." Owen could hear Elena down the hallway passed the double doors he was standing at. Andy came with the key.

"Been doing that since she arrived. I called as soon as I could." He informed Owen as they walked down the cell doors to the last one where Elena was. "I mean, she's pregnant Owen, you'd think she'd be a little smarter…"

"I know Andy, she's pregnant, and right now, I just hope the baby is okay." Owen brushed his hand into his hair feeling nervous to see her.  
Elena was laying, "Andy!" she called, "Andy, Andy, Andy," she kept calling, "oink, come on, for me..." she stopped banging on the door, she kept herself standing still, she didn't even remember where she lost her coat, but her clothes looked a mess, her hand kept rubbing over her belly, the baby was kicking her. Like she'd fallen over, she kept looking amused looking to the wall where she wrote her name.

"Sorry about this." Andy glanced to Owen who looked sleep deprived and sadly enough, use to this. He unlocked the door and pulled the cell open.  
Leaving Owen to stand in the centre of the doorframe looking over Elena, each time his heart breaking a little more. "Lena again... Really?" He sighed. He kept looking to her belly, he didn't know what to think, "You've got to think of that baby, you could do anything to it, and you just don't care!"

"Owen!" Elena giggled, "You look so cute," she made a little hamster face, "Oh Andy," she got to her feet, "I was wondering, can I have my gear?" she held her hand out, she was looking pink in the face, still swaying not able to keep still, her eyes wide, "come on... come on..."

Elena." Andy sounded as serious as Owen looked. Glancing to him. "We phoned her dad but, he said he isn't dealing with this anymore. Its up to you."  
"Typical." Owen stepped more into the cell. "Elena, possession? Drunken misconduct? Assaulting an officer?" He didn't yell the last part but his frustration was boiling.

"So I'm taking that as a no..." Elena looked to Andy, "Then I'm going to have to tell your dirty secret Andy," she pointed out, "If you want it kept secret," she nodded, "I want my stuff," she kept looking to him, "cos I'll squeal," her finger pointed, "I didn't assault that officer," he looked to Owen, "He just ran into my fist, and my foot, might of trod and split his scrotum..."

"Elena!" Owen said sharply. "This isn't funny, this is serious. Why were you in procession? And drunk! You said you were going to the shops!" Owen kept looking to her stomach, "Elena, for once can you think, think what you're doing!" his voice breaking down. Andy looked nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with Elena.

Elena nodded, "Yes," her head bobbed, still effected by the drugs in her, "I was, but then this pink elephant in a tutu told me, that If I did this, I'll be able to get to the yellow brick road..." she then fell over trying to walk forward, laughing lightly, "I think I hurt myself," she kept laughing now rolling on the floor. "Andy likes making woman to make sheep noises in sex..."

Andy's face turned red. "Do not! She's loaded!" He snapped. But Owen didn't care, getting on the floor with Elena. "Elena, stop, stop." He said seriously. Pulling her into a sitting position.

"Oh, yeah, at the Christmas party," Elena pointed out, "I was twenty two, and you just started work," she laughed looking to Andy, "I remember, cos you told me, not to tell anyone..." she now helped herself up, looking to Owen like he wasn't her husband, "He is a freak," she tapped his chest, "I am going to need my bag..." she tried to walk down the hall, but was bouncing off the walls. She started to oink again louder.

"You should... Really seek help." Andy whispered to Owen trailing behind Elena. "Elena this way." He guided her down the hallway. That was it; he was getting professional help, from himself.

Elena was sitting on the sofa, cup of coffee in hand, her hair wet from the shower, her head was throbbing while she kept looking forward, Owen hadn't talked to her, she was now sober, coming down, her hand kept touching her face while looking to the coffee cup taking a sip, her eyes blurred, she felt sick again, the fact everything was coming back, the remembering Jack leaving, the fact she didn't feel anything about her own life, she closed her eyes lightly while lifting the coffee cup drinking more, feeling worse.

Owen was in the kitchen, tapping a pen against the counter, staring down at a notepad, with different medications he could think of off the top of his head, trying to make the perfect cocktail of them in his head. He was slowly getting to the point where he couldn't handle this. He knew that it was going to be worst after she gave birth, but he knew that he kept looking to Elena on the sofa drinking her coffee, not a good think, but one coffee to everything else, he exhaled rubbing his hand through his hair again.

Elena got to her feet, she walked into the kitchen, looking to the clock, it was in the morning, she'd been home, and all she could think about was how she could keep doing this to herself, her eyes focused on the clock, seeing the little flashing six forty five, but she wasn't tired, so she glanced over to Owen, he wasn't even aware of her there so she dropped the cup into the sink a little to hard making it smash.

Owen flinched for a fraction of a second. His eyes going to the sink, seeing the white mug broken into big and little pieces along the silver metal of the sink. His brown eyes finally glanced up, seeing Elena for the first time. He folded the paper, putting it away. Continuing to stare at her, he blinked, "How are you feeling?" He asked in a more professional tone. His hand reached but didn't touch the baby bump, "We'll have to see your doctor, but Elena, you can't keep doing this."

"Yeah, well the baby," she touched her stomach looking to it, the baby was still moving around, she knew her baby too well, she was punishing it, for a reason she didn't know. Elena looked to Owen, "Like someone took a very big hammer, whacked it on my head a few million times, and then played stomp on my chest," she looked down, "and my wrist hurts," she held it up looking to the bruises, "so when do you want me out?" she asked in a dead tone.

"I'm not kicking you out, Elena." Owen said sharply before hearing his mobile ringing, taking it from his pocket, he saw Jade's picture pop up. As it rang the [H]ouse M.D. ring tone. He answered. "Jade!" He sounded happy to hear her.

"Hey!" Jade said grinning from the limo type car. "Just wanted you let you know, we've made it to New York alive!" She laughed.  
"That's great!" Owen glanced to the clock. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He joked with her.  
"Soon enough! Were on our way to the house, I'll call you after I've gotten a few hours of sleep."  
"Okay, Ahah yeah... Mhm sounds good." Owen stepped toward the window. "Tell Ianto we say hi!"  
"I will!" Jade grinned, "Talk to you later, love you in the none sexual way." She laughed, glancing to Ianto.  
"Love you too, in the none sexual way!" He brightly said before hanging up as she did. He suddenly looked back to Elena.

Elena kept looking at Owen, "Right," she kept her face blank, "I," she didn't move, her hands holding at her head trying to keep it up, "I think I should," she pointed to the spare bedroom, "I'll be fine once I get my head down," she walked away from Owen, realising she was walking the wrong way, before going in the right direction, she see the spare room, crawling onto the bed, she placed her head on the pillow, she remembered thinking of Jack being in here, but he wasn't, then she started to sob again.

Owen walked to his office, opening a compartment; he took out his perception paper. He started writing down medications. Listening to Elena sobbing. He walked into the bedroom, her walked over getting on the bed, he ran his hand over her stomach, and he felt her hand touching his. "Elena," he whispered into her ear.

"Owen, I'm useless, I'm going to be useless for a long time," she felt her eyes burning from the tears.

Owen sighed, he pulled her closer to him, "you're not useless," he kept brushing his hands into her hair, kissing her neck lightly, "I will always love you, I want you with me forever." He kept looking to her face, "But I'm going to make you better."

Elena looked up to him now, "I don't want to feel like this anymore Owen, I don't," she rolled to face Owen now, she leant forward kissing him, feeling him finally kiss her back.


	2. We've got a new lift

**Chapter two**  
_We've got a new lift_

Ianto didn't notice the days go fast, there was no more Torchwood three, "Jade!" he called from the kitchen, everything was gone, he kept looking to the place didn't look like their home any more, "Jade, where did you put the passports?" he asked trying to make sure everything was ready.

"They're on top of the diaper bag!" Jade called from upstairs, doing a final check on the empty rooms. "Ah ha!" She said to herself, walking into a room, bending over carefully, and picking up the Sonic Screwdriver from the corner. "Found it!" She turned seeing Dylan wobbling his blue eyes brightened. Running it he grabbed it, wobbling off toward the stairs.

"Got them," He waved the passports, "Right," he kept looking around while looking to his bag, the luggage, "So, we've got our cab arriving in," he looked to his watch, "Ten minutes," he kept looking to Dylan, "Caan," he looked to the living room.  
"The plane will be delayed for an hour," he kept laughing like he always did, "We're going to have a lot of fun." he kept laughing and Dylan was crawling to Caan.  
"Caan." he waved the Sonic Screwdriver, "Caan...!

Caan was still as crazy as ever. Was sitting on his platform, under the sunbeams managing to escape the clouds. His tentacles moved, watching Dylan crawling close. "Dylan!" He said with laughing maniacally, but a cute maniacally. Not the 'I want to exterminate you and eat your brains' manic.  
Coming down the stairs, Jade smiled brightly. Seeing Caan and Dylan. Before looking at Ianto, grinning.

"Well Caan," Ianto pointed out, "We're happy to know that," he reached down picking up Dylan, he waved his sonic screwdriver with a squeal, "Exterminate..." he spoke cute, and Ianto froze a little, "Jade," he called her from the other room, "He learned another word..." he sounded nervous more over the fact his son said that of all words.

Laughing again, Caan pointed one tentacle at Ianto, "I didn't teach him that!" But his largest yellow eye shifted. "Which one? Which one?" Jade came into the room, looking excited. Dylan was very fond of the words; Caan, Fairy, mama, dad and bubba. The word Jack had seemingly slipped from his vocabulary.

Dylan laughed, "Exterminate mama," he looked excited, "Caan, Exterminate..." he waved the sonic Screwdriver.  
Ianto kept looking from Dylan to Jade, "Can you hear that..." he felt like he was meant to laugh, cry or be very worried, but now he kept looking around the house they didn't live in long enough, "so, is the taxi here yet?" he asked feeling worried.

Jade let out a nervous laugh, itching behind her ear, listening to Dylan continue with the exterminate. "That's either... Really good or really bad... " She whispered before peaking out the window. "Taxi!" She looked excited. First class tickets all the way.

While waiting at the Airport departure gate, Dylan and Caan both in a pram, Ianto was handing his tickets over to the woman at the desk, "Erm," she kept looking from Ianto, to Jade and the pram, "Can I see your passports?" she asked feeling nervous, but Ianto rolled his eyes feeling the same way he felt when they checked in. "Here," he passed the passports looking around to everyone.

Jade was very casually standing still, looking to both of her boys in the stroller, exhaling as the woman kept looking for flaws in each passport. Glancing back over the stroller, she looked at Ianto, seeing the boy and the ... Thing had his last name but know Jade's. "They are your kids?" She blinked, while keeping the passport on the desk looking for her supervisor's number.

The woman kept looking to the supervisor coming forward, "Can I help... oh fuck what is that!" he jumped at Caan, then looking to Jade and Ianto, "I'm sorry, what is that?" he pointed.  
Dylan's eyes started to well up, and then he started to scream.  
Ianto glared, "look, our documents are official, we're wanting to get somewhere," he pointed out.  
Dylan was still screaming loudly, but he kept looking around holding his hands up for his mother.

"Oh, honey!" Jade said softly, unstrapping Dylan, picking him up, holding him close, rocking him until he stopped screaming.  
"I don't like being called a thing." Caan's voice was low. Making the woman at the desk jump.  
People behind them started staring, interested it what was happening. Narrowing her eyes, Jade looked pissed. "I guess a person can't get on a flight without a hassle this day and age!" She snapped looking at the supervisor.

The woman looked scared, a man at the back of the line, "Can we fucking move, some of us have to get another plane after this one!" he called loud.  
Ianto now looking the supervisor, "Look, we're not terrorists, we're moving, and thank fuck we are, cos this is a shit hole." he pointed out.  
The supervisor looked serious, "I would like you to come with me..." he pointed out.

Jade passed Dylan off to Ianto, the look of serious business in her eyes. "Look! Maybe because I'm trying to move and I'm seven months pregnant makes you think I'm an easy target to pick on!" She snapped to the supervisor as her hand reached down to a side pocket in her cargo pants. Pulling out her wallet. She opened it, her U.N.I.T. Generals ID front and centre, beside it a golden badge, with the U.N.I.T. crest around it, shinning brightly. She held it out at the supervisor. Looking pissed.

The supervisor looked completely scared, like he just shit a brink, but the fact Ianto holding Dylan looked serious. "Now are you going to a scene, or are you going to let us board our plane?"  
The man passed back the passports, "Erm, yes, we're sorry, we'll even move you to first class..." he kept looking scared, but stepped aside, "I'll escort you," he kept looking forward.

"More like it." Jade put her wallet back into her pocket with the passports.  
"You tell 'em!" Caan did a tentacle dance looking at Jade. She started pushing the strolling toward the gate. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Jade was walking beside Ianto.

Ianto nodded, he kept holding Dylan while the looked to the first class, it seemed that no one wanted to fly first class, so he kept looking to Jade, "you know, back there," he looked smug, "I've never been prouder." he kept looking to Dylan placing him on a chair while helping Jade with the pram folding it down.

"That was nothing." Jade laughed softly. Putting Caan in his own seat beside Dylan. "But you, you getting all up in there. _We're not terrorists, we're moving, and thank fuck we are, 'cause this is a shit hole._" She tried mocking his Welsh accent but failed. "That was, very... Well..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jadrienne..." he kept smiling, he pulled her closer to him, he kissed her before turning around to see a cabin crew member, "I would like to tell you, we'll be taking off as soon as we can," her voice calm, she kept looking to Jade, "We'll also like to re-in compensate you, for you troubles..."  
Ianto nodded, "Thank you," he now looked down to Jade, "We won't press any charges..."

Jade turned as well, with a small smile. "That's if, you can get me a Happy Meal." She was craving a Happy Meal and didn't want to wait the seven-hour flight to get one.

"I can," she paused, "I'll see what I can do," she turned around looking worried, but felt like she was going to have to rush it looking someone else.  
Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jade, we want to get to German, then from there to Chicago, then from there to New York," he pointed out, he glanced to Dylan laughing, he was looking to Caan.

"But. But... Ianto." Jade stuck her lower lip out, pouting, before putting her fingers in his front pockets, pulling him close, kissing him quickly. "I want my Happy Meal... I'll let you have some fries." She giggled.

While landing in New York, Ianto looked to Jade while looking to Dylan sleeping, getting off the last of the planes, the night felt great, tired and hoping that getting to their new home, get settled, the fact Ianto felt tired, he kept looking to Jade at baggage collection, "We've got a driver to pick us up," he yawned looking to Jade again, All Ianto could do was stand and look at the luggage moving around. "After that," he kept yawning, "We'll. We are finally here..."

"Finally, home." Jade let out a happy sight, seeing both Caan and Dylan asleep in the LaGuardia Airport, the lights were dimmed, the ticket counters closed. The cleaning crew were cleaning. It was nearing one forty five in the morning for them. Seeing their bags finally making its way around the luggage loop.

Ianto got the bags, it seemed like the day was the longest, "Should we phone Owen, let him know we landed okay?" he said while looking to Jade taking their luggage to the arrival lounge, he could see someone holding up a sign with Springsteen on it, Ianto glancing from Jade to the man feeling good about finally being here.

"We'll call him from the car." Jade smiled before turning.  
"Aww, a sign. That's cute." She grinned seeing the driver, a tall black man, wearing sunglasses even in the darkness of the airport. "Hey Wyatt." She waved pushing the strolling.  
He let a small smile across his lips. "A pleasure to see you back on American Soil General Springsteen." He put the sign down to his side. Walking over, taking the bags from Ianto, being all buff.

Ianto nodded to Wyatt, "Thank you," he sounded weird with his welsh accent, the other man having a thick American accent. Walking behind Jade, he got into the nice car, both Dylan and Caan strapped in, Wyatt didn't even seem bothered by Caan what made Ianto feel better about the whole thing.

Wyatt behind the wheel, still wearing sunglasses looked in the mirror to Jade. "You'll be home in about twenty minutes, General." He was sure of it, he would make it happen if it wasn't realistic.  
"Thank you Wyatt." Jade glanced up, before pulling out her cell phone. Owen was her speed dial four.  
She put the phone her to ear listening to it ring.

"Hey!" Jade said grinning from the limo type car. "Just wanted you let you know, we've made it to New York alive!" She laughed.  
"That's great!" Owen glanced to the clock. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He joked with her.  
"Soon enough! Were on our way to the house, I'll call you after I've gotten a few hours of sleep."

"Okay, Ahah yeah... Mhm sounds good." Owen stepped toward the window. "Tell Ianto we say hi!"  
"I will!" Jade grinned, "Talk to you later, love you in the none sexual way." She laughed, glancing to Ianto.  
"Love you too, in the none sexual way!" He brightly said before hanging up as she did. He suddenly looked back to Elena.

Ianto smiled, he took her hand giving it a little squeeze, "Yeah, get sleep," he looked to all the bright lights, the scenes, everything was bright here, he couldn't look away. "Then when we wake up, so much work to do," he kept looking to Jade, "Still find it funny everyone calling you General..." he kissed her hand lightly.

Jade giggled, leaning up she kissed her under the earlobe. Before whispering into his ear, "We all know you are the General in bed though." She casually bit his earlobe playfully. Wyatt was playing to attention as he drove onto a residential street.


	3. Three years later

**Chapter three**  
_Three years later…_

A buzzer started to ring, Elena felt her eyes open before rolling on her side, "Owen," she mumbled before pulling the blanket over her head, "Shut it off," she kept still in the blankets trying to go back to sleep while hearing the alarm ringing, she wanted to go back into her sleep.

Owen rolled over, pressing the alarm clock button, turning it off. He looked over the numbers. "Six in the fucking morning." He exhaled, glad today was his day off, and he rolled over onto his back, looking at the ceiling. His eyes were glancing to Elena with the blankets over his head.

Rolling she looked to Owen, "Morning," she moved on the bed, her head resting neatly on his chest, "Better get up," she looked into his eyes, "Got couple therapy today," she kissed his cheek, "plus Spare rooms ready, the Springsteen Jones army coming," she then hugged onto him, her eyes closed lightly.

Owen slipped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head. "Make way for the convoy." He could only imagine the twins, he'd never met them, but received pictures in them from mail and seen them on iChat, and they looked like angel-demons.

"Yeah," Elena exhaled, "But I'll start breakfast," now moving out of the bed, reaching for her dressing gown looking to Owen.

"Lena, Jasmine," Owen sat up looking to the bedroom door, "She's awake," he pointed out while hearing the three year old started to cry from the other room.

"I'll see you downstairs," Elena walked into the second bedroom, in a crib was a little girl with dark brown eyes, her blonde hair was to her shoulders, her eyes focused to her mother holding her arms out. "Hey Jazz," Elena reached in picking her up. "Morning." she pointed with a smile before letting it fall, she walked out the door carrying Jasmine on her side walking down the stairs holding the banister, she walked into the kitchen putting Jasmine into her high chair, before starting breakfast, her routine.

Owen pulled himself up, walking to the shower. Even if Elena was fine around the stove and kitchen, even though she had done it hundreds of times since he started her on a cocktail of Pharm. He still showered with the washroom door open and he still listened to all the noises going on over the water... Just in case, he kept thinking of his daughter, the one reason he still had some light of hope.

Turning the radio on, Elena was dancing around the kitchen, starting Owen's breakfast. A full English fry up, she only had simple muesli. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of Jasmine as she danced in front of her; she watched the little girl giggling and pulling bits of cereal out the bowl. Her eyes focused on everything, but looking to an alarm on the counter went off. Elena walked over, tapping it before looking to the cupboard, opening it up, she took out a little container with the days of the week, this one had morning written on it, she flipped open the right day, placing the pills in the palm of her hand before knocking them back with water.

Ianto walked into the office, Jade rushing around like a headless chicken, "love," he said while placing the coffee on her desk, "I've field the reports, talked to Poland, and sent out the emails," he looked to his watch, "also the drive will be picking us up to take us home," he kept looking to his watch, "Then our flight to England has been booked for Six," he kept looking serious business in his suit with a pink silk tie.

Taking a minute, to remember to breathe, she smiled. Walking up to him she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Perfect, thank you." Her eyes looked into his, "I'd be a complete mess without you." She felt her hand brush against her smaller baby bump, eighteen weeks pregnant.

Ianto nodded, "well it is my job Ma'me," now giving her a salute, he laughed, "Also, let you know, Dylan's report from his nursery," he looked serious for a moment, "apparently he'd been chasing the other kids, yelling you will be exterminated..." he chuckled, "I told them it was a game he made up with the twins."

Jade started to giggle. "Oh that is, that our son." She grinned now, looking to the picture on her desk of Dylan holding Caan and the twins standing beside them, the twins looking more like Jade, with Ianto's eye colour. "Don't salute me, you're making me feel old!" She laughed.

Ianto laughed, "Oh, you love it," he kept the mood light, then listened, _"General Springsteen, your driver is at the gate."_  
"Well, we've got some last minute packing before picking the kids from your father's, he said it's best keep Caan, I think he just wants him, to beat his poker buddies..."

Jade let out a soft laugh, "I can see that, Caan is very good at poker, won be his necklace." She flashed the silver chain around her neck with a heart around it. Before tucking it back into her shirt. "Shall we depart to our gate, Mister Jones?" She picked her Macbook bag up.

"Why yes General Springsteen," he held her hand while saying goodnight to the team members that were still working on things that Jade gave them to do, he kept glancing over to Jade getting out of the building, "What you think Elena and Owen are like now?" he laughed, "I mean, here we are, will our mini Army," he smiled, "Elena hasn't even mentioned her baby, I mean did Owen mention her?"

"Owen would tell me, Owen tells me everything." For a second Jade thought carefully, "They had a little girl, Jasmine Fiona Harper, he sent me a picture once." She looked to Ianto, "I told you." She kept serious. Wyatt opened the door for her to enter; she slipped into the car, waiting for Ianto to follow.

"I thought so," he got into the car looking to Jade, "Just," he laughed, "It's weird," he kept thinking over the last three years, but looked to Jade, "I've noticed, Elena's emails," he sounded confused, "I don't know if you noticed, but she doesn't share much..."

Jade let her hair down from its tight pin up, shaking it with her hand, the shoulder length choppy bob like cut fell into place. "I've noticed, but than you talk to Elena more then I do. But Owen seems kind of distant too... " She shrugged.

Ianto nodded, "I thought it was just me," he nodded, "well, we'll find out sooner or later," he now kept watching Jade, "We can do something special for the twins birthday in London," he laughed, "Can't believe it, take the Boy away from London, but they always go back..."

"Do you think, it might have anything to do with the London Eye snow globes in their bedrooms? Not to mention the very large picture of it hanging in the living room?" She shifted her eyes casually.

Ianto felt the car stop, "Who knows," he kept thinking about the Twins, "Maybe take them to Hamleys and a trip on the eye, maybe take them to a theme park," he smiled opening the door, he helped Jade out before walking to the front of their stylish Manhattan home, that was contemporary architecture.

Jade took the key from her from pocket, undoing the buttons on her formal jacket. "I cannot wait to get into my civil clothes, I want to spend as much time in jeans before I can no longer fit again." She laughed, her belly wasn't that big this time around and she was only twelve weeks. Unlocking the front door, she held it open for Ianto grinning.

Upstairs, Owen pulled on a pair of black socks, looking at himself in the mirror. He extended his arms, before letting them fall to his sides. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a long sleeve button up shirt over it red, but leaving it open. He brushed his hair, putting his wedding ring back on that he didn't wear in the shower.

He walked down the stairs while looking to Jasmine, "Hey princess," he brushed his hand over her cheek, he could see the same shade of brown as himself looking back at him. "You're a good girl," he walked over to Elena brushing his lips over her cheek, "morning love." He sat down at the table looking to Elena.

Elena already had Owen's breakfast on the table, with the local newspaper, a coffee, she placed her cereal down with earl grey tea, "Hey," she kissed his cheek before sitting down, "Nice shower?" she asked picking her spoon up, still in her dressing gown, she would shower after breakfast.

Jasmine on her highchair between them, she was playing with the bowl of cornflakes, her eyes kept looking to her mother. Owen smiled, sitting down, picking up his fork while placing a napkin across his lap. "Wonder, thanks... This looks lovely." He smiled brightly too her, looking over her, then glanced to Jasmine, "Be careful with that love," he spoke to his daughter, when ever he looked to her, he'd always see his eyes, Elena's nose, his mouth and Elena's face shape.

Elena nodded, "Think Owen," she kept looking, "Married for four years," she inhaled, "Oh," Elena kept still on the chair, she felt her hand to her chest, inhaled, "never mind," her eyes looked down to the table now while pushing her food about, four years, and for the passed three of them, she felt like she'd completely lost touch with reality.

"Four years." Owen said slowly, watching her touch her chest, common with mixing the medication he'd been given her. He exhaled. "Wonderful." He sounded happy about that. Before biting into a piece of toast.

Elena shifted her eyes, looking to Owen's face, she couldn't stop feeling it, then looking to her cereal taking a bite, "So have you done the thing, you know, that thing," she kept waving her hand, "I fucking forgot!" she placed her spoon down running her fingers through the dark waves of her down toffee blonde hair, it was longer, running to her waist. Jasmine focused on her mother now, she squealed waving her arms about.

Owen watched the spoon getting placed down a bit roughly. His eyes watching her fingers were brushing her hand. "Everyone forgets, no need to swear." He exhaled looking to Jasmine still squealing. "I've gotten it taken care of it, our appointment with Therapist." He reached out touching her other hand still on the table.

Elena's eyes slowly looked up to meet Owen's, "Just don't like it," she kept her eyes on his before looking to their hands, "I don't know if I'd cope without you," she then moved her chair closer to his, she placed her head on his shoulder closing her eyes lightly.

Owen put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head, her hair smelling like the shampoo she'd been using the passed four years. "I love you, Elena." He said softly. Pulling her closer to him, he looked to Jasmine; he picked her up from the highchair, holding her between himself and Elena.

"Daddy," her voice light, she pulling at his shirt, her eyes going to Elena, "Mummy," her voice was sweet, she kept holding her parents.

Ianto laughed, "Well a whole three weeks in the UK, hope I still know my way around..."  
"And still have them sweet Welsh vowels..." A voice from the inside of the house spoke.  
Jack sitting in a bubble chair, spun around holding one of Jade's ornamental cats, "I believe you wasn't expecting me..." Jack spoke smooth looking from Jade to Ianto.

Jade almost screamed, seeing her ornamental cat being smudged with fingerprints.  
Before registering Jack fucking Harkness was sitting in HER bubble chair. "The... Fuck!" She snapped staring at him. Like this wasn't real.

Ianto pointed, "you know this is breaking and entering..." he kept serious.  
"Ianto Jones," Jack stood up, "I just ask a few moments of your..." he glanced to Jade, "Again!" he kept looking to Ianto, "You know, I," he looked shocked, "Again!"

Jade stepped forward, taking her cat back from Jack; she smacked him in the face. "Shut up, don't touch my cats! And..." She glanced down to her belly. "Shut up!" She snapped again.

Jack laughed, "You've not changed a bit," he pointed, "well the hair, did I mention I like the hair," he kept smiling.  
"What do you want Jack?" Ianto asked placing his hands into his pockets.  
Jack rolled on his feet, "Well, I've missed you guys, saw a lot, did a lot, did a lot..." he winked, "but I was thinking about finding torchwood four, and I am looking for a team..."  
"No!" Ianto said matter of factly.

Jade nodded with Ianto. "Exactly, no. We're fine here. On our own." Her eyes narrowed. Jack was not taking Ianto away from her.

Ianto kept by Jade, he nodded, "We don't want anything to do with Torchwood Jack, we've put it behind us," he held Jade's hand looking serious.  
Jack nodded, "Right, I'll let you think about it," he was acting like they told him maybe, not a strong solid no, "I mean, I've got forever..."

Jade narrowed her eyes, "And you'll be waiting forever because we've said NO! N-O!" She spelled it out. Trying to get it through his head.

Ianto kept standing strong next to Jade while looking over to Jack still sat in the chair, "Well," he glanced around, "Where is little Dylan?"  
Ianto kept focused, "He's at Jade's father's house," he pointed out seriously, "We're going to England, to visit Elena and Owen." he pointed out.  
Jack kept nodding, "Yeah, I've seen Owen," he looked over to Jade, "If I didn't know either of you, I'd swear you were brother and Sister..." he pointed out, "Funny, he banned me from seeing Elena." he kept his gaze on Jade.

Jack kept looking between Jade and Ianto, "Well..." he started, "I thought I'd catch up, you have missed me?" he asked, but this question aimed more are Ianto, who had seemed to have lost all vocal ability.  
"Well, I've, we've," he kept looking dumbfounded, "We've been too busy," he finally strung together.

Ianto nodded, "We're just not really wanting to come back to Torchwood Jack," he kept his tone civil, but in the back of his mind, he remembered how much fun working with Jack was, but he wasn't going to openly admit it.  
Jack nodded, "Yeah, Owen said the same thing," he then rubbed his face, "Well after his fist got reacquainted with my jaw..." he kept looking to Jade, "But then I get a feeling you've all moved on."

Jade was standing at Jack, crossing her arms over her chest, "What did you expect us to do? Sit around and wait for you to come back whenever you felt like it? We all ready waited once for you... Enough is enough."

Jack nodded, "So," he looked to the door, "I guess you'll need to pack..."  
"Yes," Ianto now looking to Jade, "We've got," he looked to his watch, "Another five ours before our plane takes off..."

Jade still holding the cat, glanced to Jack, "If you wanna stay you can, but you're helping me pack! If not... Please leave." A part of her didn't want him around at all but she didn't want to come across as a complete bitch.

Jack kept looking to Ianto, "Well, I'll catch you around," he then looked to his wrist strap, "Still love the suits," he was then gone.  
Ianto blushed lightly, he straighten his tie, then he glanced to Jade, "I better get ready," he then tried to cover himself.

Jade raised her eyebrow at him, tilting her head slightly off to the side, "You can admit, you wanted to go all Torchwood again with him... Its not worth lying over."

Ianto laughed it off, "Well," he looked to Jade, "I've thought about it," he nodded, "But it's an idle dream," he kissed her cheek, "Idle," her pushed the word, "but we've got to get ready, cos we've got a direct flight this time."

"Woohoo five hours head." Jade did a small dance on the spot before taking off her formal jacket, and loosening her tie. "I need, to change." She started unbuttoning her long sleeve shirt heading toward the master bedroom.

Elena felt Owen roll off of her while she lightly rolled on her side while looking over Owen, she brushed her hand down his chest while moving closer to him, her eyes closed for a moment relaxing in his arms.  
For a few moments, Elena couldn't think of anything to say while she kept looking to Owen's face, "Are you working after we see Doctor Finnegan?" she kept looking him over trying to keep in his arms.

Owen kept looking to Elena's face, "Jasmine's gonna be waking up from her nap soon, you'll need to get her ready," Owen kissed the top of Elena's forehead, "You better get ready, also." He moved from the bed getting out.

"Yeah," Elena kept looking to Owen getting dressed, he didn't seem to look at her while heading for the door.

"Second thought," Owen turned to face Elena, she was still hiding in the bed covers, he exhaled loud, "I'll get Jazz ready, you shower and get yourself sorted." He walked away, leaving Elena on her own.

Getting out of the bed into a dressing gown, Elena glanced to the door, she could hear Owen cooing and talking to their daughter, she felt herself walking to the bathroom, turning some taps, the water starting to run. Walking back into the bedroom Elena closed the door quietly, her eyes started to look around Owen's jackets, everything she could get her hands on, putting everything back neatly, not finding anything she headed for the bathroom to shower.

Wearing a black T-shirt with funky colours and shoes printed on it, Jade ran her hand down her small baby bump. Before pushing the Bono sunglasses up against her face, she probably didn't look twenty-five, right now or a General for U.N.I.T but she didn't care.

Ianto looked into the room, "you love people thinking I'm your father," he kept watching over Jade, "you really do..." then laughing, "Wyatt will be picking us up in about twenty minutes," he pointed, "and we'll be able to grab the kids, I've phoned a head for the airport," he kept looking serious, "Going to be weird going back..."

Jade had nodded, fixing her baseball cap, turning away from the mirror, "I barely knew England before, and I'm going to be screwed now." She was honest. "I just like the looks security gives you when they realized the kids aren't my siblings, they're mine."

"Yeah," Ianto nodded, "and the look they give me thinking I'm a paedophile," he looked to the luggage, "I've got everything ready," he added looking her over, "you're going to be fine, we're going to see Owen and Elena, so no worries."

"I'm not worried." She laughed softly. "And yes the paedophile stares are funny to, they make me giggle." She cleared her throat. Patting his shoulder. "Its okay, we all know the truth."

Ianto inhaled, "Well, either way," he kept looking to Jade, "you ready to leave all this for three weeks?" he asked picking up her hand luggage, then thought about the kids who were waiting to be picked up, Ianto had a feeling they didn't much like airports.

"Elena we've gotta go or we will be late." Owen shouted from Stares pulling his jacket on, he was looking to Jasmine who was standing beside him, her hands holding onto his leg looking up. Owen listened to the sound of footsteps upstairs still in the bedroom trying to get ready. Finding the cars to the mustang he checked to make sure he had his wallet.

Elena wearing white trousers, a floral print flowing vest top. She had her long hair tied back with a clip, she finished her make up while putting her rings on, and she exhaled picking up a shoe putting it on. Rushed about, "I just need to find," she slipped and a loud bang was heard from the bedroom, "Fuck," she muttered while on the floor, she glanced to the piece of paper on the hardwood floor that she slipped on, why she didn't see it before.

"What happened?" Owen was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up trying to see, but glanced back down to Jasmine picking her up. "You didn't injure yourself badly did you?" He worried regardless.

"I'm okay," she called down to make sure Owen didn't freak out, she brushed her hands down her top, she looked under the bed seeing her other shoe, "Found you," she whispered before getting her feet, she glanced over her elbow, "I need a plaster..." she called down the stairs seeing the blood running from a cut just above her elbow.

Elena kept looking to her elbow, she walked to the top of the stairs, "Plaster, Owen," she used her free hand to point to the blood, "I can't see what I did." she lifted up a piece of paper, "I slipped on this," she looked to a bank statement.

Owen glanced from Elena to the paper, "Oh," he placed Jasmine into her pushchair. "Oh, oh, right..." Owen turned down the stairs again and walked into the kitchen, taking the mini medical kit from a cupboard, taking out a bandage and a wet wipe. "Here." He turned seeing her at the bottom of the stairs now.

Elena turned around showing him the cut on the top of her elbow, "Owen," she said while he was cleaning her up, "Why did you have a bill, on your card, for a meal for two?" she asked holding the statement.

"Hmm?" He glanced up, as he put the band aid on looking, seeing the bill and the date, he remembered sitting with Jack, the silence most of the time, "Oh, I went out to lunch with my boss, must not have mentioned it." He kept casual.

"Yes, Boss..." Elena placed the paper down, she picked up her jacket, "We're going to be late," she walked from the house now going to the drive way, she kept trying to keep herself calm, the pain started to prick in her chest. She stood at the passenger side, her eyes glassed over.

Owen pushing Jasmine out to the driveway, he looked to Elena, he opened the car watching her get in, then looked her over, "Elena, it's nothing." He lifted Jasmine out of her pushchair; he opened the back passenger door, starting to place Jasmine in her car seat. Owen watched her, "You okay?" He stood at the other side of the car as he unlocked it. "Elena?" He watched her eyes.

Elena got into the car, "Why wouldn't I be," she then did her belt up, she kept looking to the radio, she kept looking forward, "We better get there, don't want to keep anyone waiting," she then glanced over to Owen in the driver seat. She brushed her hand over her elbow, and then watched Jasmine in the back seat playing with the dress Owen put her in.

"She is getting to be a mini handful," Owen started to talk about Jasmine; he could see Elena watch her daughter from the front seat. Owen nodded, he pulled his belt on, and he turned on the car. Pulling from the driveway. Exhaling his fingers tapped against the wheel as he drove toward down town London. "Thankfully traffic isn't bad." He looked to the nearly empty streets.

While the drive was calm, Elena disconnected, they parked in the nearest spot to the Therapy office, she kept by Owen's side walking to the reception office, "Appointment," The woman looked from Owen to Elena, but she always saw Elena for her regular appointments.  
"Doctor Finnegan, Elena Harper, with Owen," she looked over the woman.  
The woman glanced to her pad, "Right, just wait in the waiting room, she'll let you know when she's ready," her voice calming.

Owen pushed Jasmine in her pushchair into the office behind Elena; he looked over the woman on the front desk. As Owen took a seat in the waiting room which was a dull minty colour with several different black chairs and a coffee table with a stack of new and old magazines. Owen picked one up, side glancing to Elena before looking at Jasmine getting out of her chair going to the toy corner.

Elena kept looking forward, the clock on the wall, one of them corny black and white cat with big eyes, it tail wagging the seconds, Elena felt like her eyes were glued to it, watching it swing back and forth, over and over.  
"Elena," A tall woman with dark red curls, "Oh, and Owen," she tapped the wall, her eyes scanning him, ignoring the child in the corner. "Come through," she added watching Elena still staring at the clock.

Sighing, Jade kept looking around. "I think so," she smiled softly, "either way the twins get to experience something new and exciting. Lets just hope they sleep through the flight." She picked up her Macbook bag.

"Well, they seem to be a terror twosome," Ianto kept looking for the car to drive them to the airport, it seemed none of them really drove much anymore, but then they did drive when not working, just easier with work, so Ianto kept looking over Jade, "Can't believe Jack really..." he chuckled, "Did Owen tell you, we saw Jack?"

Jade shifted awkwardly, clearing her throat, "He might've mentioned it." She said lightly like it was no big deal.  
As she watched out the window, seeing the car pulling up into the driveway. She picked up a large red bag, which had Dylan and the twins things inside.

Ianto packing up the car, then looked to Jade in the car, "Well," he looked her over, "you was planning on telling me?" he pointed out with a small smile, getting into the car, he did his belt up.

Owen went to get up, seeing Elena in a trans with the clock; his fingers carefully brushed her shoulder. "Elena..." He spoke lightly to catch her attention. "Its time for our appointment." He glanced to the clock she was watching.

He walked over to Jasmine picking her up, she was holding onto a my little pony, she hand holding on tight, her other hand now wrapping around Owen's neck.

"Oh, sorry," Elena got to her feet, "Doctor Finnegan," she kept looking forward heading into the office, the two leather chairs, in deep red, Elena sat on the one she'd normally sit in.  
Doctor Finnegan sitting on her normal chair, "So," she sat down looking to the couple, "It's been two weeks since I last saw you two," she kept smiling, "How have things been?" Her eyes kept focused on Owen, on his lap was the little toddler, she avoided staring, before her eyes looked back to Elena and Owen together.

Owen kept looking to Elena, before looking back toward the Doctor they'd come to know well. He wrapped his arms around Jasmine, holding her close to him. "Things have been, good." He nodded casually.

Finnegan looked to Elena now, "would you agree?" she asked wasn't trying her best to make the couple be more together, but it seemed easy with Elena's behaviour.  
Sitting up, her hands on her knees, "I've been thinking about a lot," she kept a quick glance to Owen simple, "We've got friends staying with us, and their children."  
"How does it make you feel Elena?" Finnegan leaned forward.  
Elena swallowed a lump, "Jealous, Jade's expecting, I got a call from my friend Danni, who is expecting also."

Finnegan glanced to Jasmine, "But you have your daughter, you are a mother Elena," she held her hands together, "You have a lovely daughter." Her eyes were to Owen.

Owen sighed, "I don't think that's what she means," he hugged his daughter more, she was playing with the pony looking to the doctor.

Owen wanted to make a snide comment like; 'Jade's always expecting.' but kept it to himself, he exhaling slowly, looking from Elena to the Doctor and back again. "I didn't know you felt like that - They did suggest saying in a hotel, but you said they should stay with us." His voice was low in these meetings.

Elena looked to Owen, "Yes, that would be nice to say," she looked serious, "Sorry, you can't stay with us, cos Elena is jealous of you being pregnant, and she can't, cos oh yes," her voice mocking now, "She's a nut case!" her eyes kept shifting, "I only can look after Jazz, when you around, but you take her to a day care, when you work."

"Elena, you tried to kill her, when she was only two weeks old, you was convinced she was evil, and I couldn't trust you." Owen hugged Jasmine close, he didn't want to remember it. "Elena, I love you, but you need to get really better."  
"Elena," Finnegan was calming, "Remember, we didn't rule out you getting pregnant," her voice light, "I'm always here, you won't be alone..."

"Our friend Jade is very ... " Owen tried to think of the proper word, without sounding like a douche, "Very easily impregnated." He whispered, looking to Elena, "You are not a nut case, don't even say that." He looked hurt.

Jade put her belt on, feeling the car heading toward her fathers estate. "Are you going to miss me Wyatt?" Jade looked at him.  
He glanced up into the mirror, "Very much so general, it's a pleasure driving you and your family around." He grinned.  
"What are you going to do with your three week vacation?"  
"Taking the wife and kids to the Bahamas'!" Wyatt grinned.

It felt good having the kids in the car, he looked to Dylan holding his sonic screwdriver, this time, he fixed it, but knew to be careful when using it, "Mum, what is London like?" he asked, his voice a little Welsh like his father, but not as strong.  
Ianto looked to Jade, "Yes love, what is London like?" he kept smiling thinking about it.

Philip was looking to his father, he pulled his tie, "Lil, she, be mean..." his voice low.  
Lillian pouted looking the spitting image of her mother, "I no, he lie!" she pointed looking up to her mother.  
Dylan sighed, "They keep fighting," he looked to his mother. "I'm the good one..."

Jade ruffled Dylan's hair, "Yes the good one." She kissed the top of his head, before looking at the twins. "Both of you behave." She had that serious; don't mess with mommy look on her face.

Lillian glared, "You poo brain," she pointed to her older brother.  
"You are mean," Philip pointed out, while Ianto pulled Philip back.  
Philip was laughing, "Don't be mean, you two should be nice," he kept looking to Jade. "You got to admit, they are making their name known."

Jade nodded factually. "You are not lying." She laughed looking at Dylan who was holding the sonic screwdriver like usual.  
Seeing the twins trying to attack each other, "Philip Doctor! Lillian Elena! Stop it, right now!" She said seriously.

Lillian pouted, "I want," she reached for the Sonic Screwdriver.  
"No, it's for me," he looked to his sister, "Doctor gave it to me." Dylan looked to his mother with a grin.  
Ianto laughed, "Lillian," he looked to his daughter, "be good, and when we're on the plane, you can have ice cream..."

Jade grinned back to Dylan. Seeing Phil looking unpleased at his father. "I want! ICE CREAM!" He felt like his father favoured Lil more, at least in his mind. "ICE CREAM!" He said again flapping his arms, poking his sister in the eye by accident.

"The airport," Wyatt opened the door, he looked to Dylan who jumped on him, "Miss you," he said looking cute.  
Ianto got out the car, still holding Philip in his arms. "Jade," he looked to his girl, "Guess this is where your fun starts..." he laughed, but then he was going to look like a single dad walking through the airport.

Jade was grinning brightly, holding Lillian who had calmed about being stabbed in the eye, she sucked her thumb, not from habit but of cuteness. "My fun indeed." She squealed happily. Before looking to Wyatt. "Have fun! Send me a postcard!"

"Easy impregnated," Elena laughed, "she's always up the duff," she pointed out, but looked to Finnegan again, "I don't think I'm much a mother in this state..." she pointed out while looking to Owen, "You have to admit, I'm not the woman you married..."

Owen looked away, playing with his fingers carefully. "Of course you are... Everyone changes." He bit onto his lower lip, he kept bouncing Jasmine on his knee, he didn't like to admit, Elena was right, she wasn't the woman he married, but he still loved her.

Finnegan looked to Owen, "Owen, you are a very strong person," she kept serious, "But, you've to admit, Elena has been asking me to read a letter she wrote." she now reached into a desk taking out a piece of paper, "I have been asking Elena to write her feelings." her eyes kept looking from Elena to Owen.  
"Dear Owen, I find it hard to write this, because I know it can seem like sometimes I don't care. I know that when we first met, I was a wild, stubborn woman, and the fact since, well Since Jack left, since Torchwood shut down, I've changed." Finnegan paused, but carried on, "Owen, you used to be so passionate, and there was a fire in you, but now I feel like you walk around me like a person on Eggshells, I want you to be the old Owen again, I want to be the old Elena." For a second her eyes feel on Jasmine. "I never meant to do the things I did to our daughter, good chance, she'll never know, she was too young. Owen, I sometimes feel like you're only staying with me, because we have a child together." she placed the letter down, "How does that make you feel Owen?"

Owen was staring down at his fingers that had laced themselves back together, each word Doctor Finnegan spoke was like picking shards of glass from a bleeding wound, he processed the letter over and over again in his head, "How am I suppose to be that Owen again? If I started acting like that Owen again, People would think I'm a douche bag or something, look at you Elena... " He didn't say it in a bad way. "Until you can completely get over Jack, there is no way I can be that Owen." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "I need to be like this for Jazz, I need to be like this, because it's all I can be right now."

Elena bit her lip, "I've been talking to Finnegan," she was getting serious, "and I want to get off the medication," she reached over, her hand touching Jasmine's arm, the toddler reached out, and Owen passed Jasmine to Elena, Elena's eyes welling up holding her little girl close to her chest.  
Finnegan looked to Owen, "I feel that Elena has a point," her eyes on Owen's.

Owen's eyes narrowed at the Doctor. "Can we speak, alone?" He was more demanding it, was this lady insane? His eyes were blazing staring at her.

Elena looked to Owen, "Right," she got to her feet, still holding Jasmine, Jasmine's arms wrapped around her mother's neck. "I'll be in the waiting room," she got to the door looking to Finnegan, "I told you he'd react like this," she closed the door.  
Finnegan looked to Owen, "you've got to understand," she leaned forward, "You keeping her on a set of medication, we give most PTSS patients, she's been on this for three years, over, and I think it's time to down her dosage and wean her off them.

"Maybe if you think that, but I don't. I had to watch her sob and carry on like a lunatic for months before medicating her; I don't want her always on the medication. But right now ... I don't think its the best time." He lent back in the chair.

"Maybe if you think that, but I don't. I had to watch her sob and carry on like a lunatic for months before medicating her; I don't want her always on the medication. But right now ... I don't think its the best time." He lent back in the chair.

Finnegan nodded, "I'll understand," she kept looking to Owen, "If this was a few months, but it's years Owen," her eyes looking to him, "She is finding it hard to connect to people." Her body leaning closer, "She doesn't know love her own daughter…" her voice haunting.

Elena walked into the waiting room, placing Jasmine on the floor, she watched the girl playing with toys. Sitting down, Elena picked up a magazine that didn't seem to be too old; she crossed her legs before opening it to the middle page trying to ignore how she was feeling.

Jack glanced to the toddler was playing in the corner, Owen's eyes, Elena's hair, but it wasn't hard to tell. "So you're just choosing to ignore me now?" Jack was sitting in the chair across the room from her, his coat still tight around him all done up. His hair was the same as always. His blue eyes were watching her carefully now.

"Jack," her eyes scanning over the blue, "How are you real?" she asked with a look feeling lost, "I'm medicated," she finally said while looking completely serious.

"I came back, for you." Jack whispered, taking a small advantage of her medication. But not fully, his eyes scanning into hers that were dull like, not Elena's at least not the one he'd left.

Elena kept looking to him, "you know, if Owen sees you, he'll kill you, and then he'll kill me, and then he'll kill you again," she giggled, it had been so long, she felt weird, "You left," she touched his face, trying to believe it was really him. "I waited, and you never came back..." her eyes going to Jasmine who was walking over to them now.

"Mummy," her voice calm, her eyes kept staring to Jack; she didn't know him, her hands holding onto Elena's legs. "Mummy…" she kept saying.

Jack, "Who's this little beauty?" he watched Elena picking up Jasmine, he reached out, the girl staring at him, staring at him with Owen's eyes.

"Jack, this is Jasmine," she looked to Jasmine, "Jazz, this is Jack, and old friend of mummy and daddy's." her voice calm, but not attached. Jack could tell.

For a second Jack placed a hand closer to the little girls hand, and then Jasmine took it, her eyes still looking at him. "She's the strong silent type?" he asked, focused on Elena, "Don't she say much?"

Elena shook her head, "she'll say mummy, Daddy, yes and no, but that's about it really."

Jack looked down, shuffling his feet along the titled office floor. He reached down taking her hand into his, his thumb brushed against her knuckles. "I did come back - for you." He kept looking to the little girl staring at him, not blinking, her eyes just wide.

"Yes, you did say that," she looked serious now, "But you left, and," she kept her hand, his hand, her eyes on Jasmine. "I went a little crazy," her voice dropped, "I mean, I, I," for a moment she inhaled, the next she was spilling out all of the events that had passed in the past years since he'd left.

Jack felt that guilty feeling rising in his throat, "I'm so sorry Elena. I had no idea..." But he did, he'd pitched in from Mars now and then, just to watch from afar, not to mention dinner with Owen. "Can you ever forgive me?" He sighed.

Touching her forehead, Finnegan looked serious to Owen, "I know you are worried," she placed her hands together, "I am not telling you to take her off, just take her dosage down, monitor her, keep an eye on her emotion," she looked serious, "We are not going to make her go cold Turkey."

"How much of a downed dosage are you thinking?" Owen wondered, feeling that nervous, anxious feeling making his stomach turn.

Finnegan leaned closer to Owen, "We'll take her anxiety medication, phase it out, then we'll work on the anti depressants," she started to talk all the things to make Elena medication free.

Owen was nodding, even taking little notes on his iPhone before looking at the Doctor, "I'm sorry if I sounded, snappy before - I just want what is best for Elena and sometimes I forget, you are just trying to help."

Finnegan nodded, "I understand," she kept her voice soft, "You're a doctor," for a second she reached over to him, "But you really don't have to pretend," her eyes looked into his, "You ever thought your life could be so much more simpler without her in it."

Owen adverted eye contact with her, staring out the office window that showed the busy streets below and its people on the sidewalks. "Would you believe me if I said no?" He glanced back to her, "I love Elena, and I can't imagine ever being without her."

"Come on Owen," Finnegan stood up, she moved to the chair next to him, "She's tells me everything," her eyes kept watching him, "and even I can see you're holding onto her out of guilt, because she is the mother of your child. Who ever this Jack is, and Torchwood, it's all in her mind, she is a seriously ill woman."

Owen didn't like the closeness between himself and the Doctor. So he lent the other way in the chair to be farther away from her. Torchwood and Jack were real." His eyes narrowed, feeling like this was getting beyond the right. "You've been using her! To get to me!" He looked pissed.

Finnegan laughed, "Well come on Owen Harper," she moved the chair closer, "Think about it," she looked serious, "She was the cut ditzy blond, she was fun in the sack, but you need a real woman, not one that spends most the appointments, telling me, that you don't talk to her like you used to, treat her like a child, you don't need to do that with me..." she then leaned in kissing him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Elena kept watching him, "You know if I forgive you or not," she tapped his hand, "but can you forgive yourself." she blinked, "I mean, it's why you left, because you didn't want to be around us, and watch us die while you live, and trust me, I've been close to death a lot to know." She looked down to Jasmine reaching over for Jack, he looked to the little version of Owen and Elena holding her, she gave him a hug.

Looking around the God awful mint walls, he exhaled. "I was thinking about looking for Torchwood four and starting the team up again..." He trailed off not wanting to mention he'd spoken to the remaining ex members all ready and they declined.

Elena got to her feet, "Jack," she glanced to the door, "I think I'd have to see how Owen feels about that." she looked to the door, she opened it a crack, then blinked, closed the door, "I think I'm about to vomit..." she leant forward being sick.

Owen was shocked; literally shocked he was frozen, not kissing her back, frozen in shock. Before his thoughts collected enough to make him jump up and step back with a glare. "What! Are you doing?" He snapped, rubbing his lips, trying to get the disturbing feeling away as his lips felt violated. He hadn't noticed the door. "What the hell!" He yelled again.

Jack could hear Owens voice going on, taking a chance. "What happened Elena?" He was standing beside her, his hand touching her shoulder lightly. Blue eyes were trying to catch her gaze; he was still holding Jasmine in his arms.

"Daddy!" Jasmine called out reaching her arms for her father, her eyes wide innocent to what Elena had saw.

Elena pointed, "well I guess I can see why he wanted me out," she nodded, "so he can cop off with the doctor, my doctor, my serious, fuck!" Elena now stared at Jack, "He is having an affair," she then pushed passed Jack running.

Finnegan stepped forward, "Come on," she seemed like a crazy lady now, "I mean, you can't fight it," she was cornering him now, her eyes kept focused. "You don't love your wife, you feel guilty, that you picked a woman with serious issues, where she believed she fought Aliens for a living."

"Lena!" Jack said quickly, he passed Jasmine over Owen who was standing still in the middle of the room looking like a ghost. Following behind Elena, down the hallway of the building of personal doctors officers. "Elena stop! Stop!" Jack caught up to her, catching her hand pulling her to stop.

"Don't you talk about my wife that way! She isn't crazy, you fucking apparently are though if you think I'd ever wanna see that red bush of yours, because I'd rather stab my eyeballs out with a fork and eat them!" He yelled, he was pissed off, but most of all he looked to his daughter in his arms, "I will never leave my wife, never!"

Finnegan stood completely still, her eyes wide, "well, if you're going to put it like that," she glanced out the window, "Isn't that your lovely wife now, talking to..." she stared, "Did Elena say that Jack wore a vintage style army coat?"

"Why, you left, Jade and Ianto left, Owen is blatantly shagging my shrink, and, and,,," she kept looking up to Jack, "I'm having a very, very, real dream, so I need to wake up." she glanced sideways seeing a bus, "Time to wake up..." she walked out into the middle of the road.

Standing out the window of the sixth floor, Owen saw Elena stepping into the middle of the road, a bus coming down the street honking its horn. "Elena!" He screamed hitting the window, before turning. He ran as fast as he could. Down the hallway toward the stairs, and his eyes narrowing, "Fucking Harkness!" He yelled. He held onto Jasmine looking to her face, "don't repeat after Daddy."

Seeing the bus, a fraction of a meter from Elena, he moved as fast as he could, "Elena!" He yelled stepping off the sidewalk, his arms extending out, pushing her across the street from the bus as he felt the impact of metal against his body. Breaking any bones in its path before he blacked out.

"Jack!" she screamed, then looked to the bus that stopped, and Elena rushed as fast as she could to Jack's side, her eyes looking to the bus driver.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you woman!" he shouted, he kept looking to the man, "I killed him... I could have killed you!"  
"No, see this is a dream, so, you're not real. All in my head."

"Elena!" Owen did the mad dash across the sidewalk onto the street beside Elena and Jack. "Elena!" He looked at her, catching his breath. "What were you doing in the street?" He watched Jack, lying still, with no signs of life, counting to three; he watched Jack gasp, coming back to life, one hand gripping Elena and the other gripping Owen.

Jasmine kept staring to Jack, her eyes bigger, she pointed with a hand over her mouth, "Ohh…" she whispered while looking to her mother.

"I was trying to wake up!" Elena pointed out, "Now I have to wait to do it naturally," she stood up looking around, "I," she watched Jack come back to like, the bus driver, who was looking to everyone, "Oh, I, he was dead!" he looked scared, "how the fuck!" he pointed to the body.  
Elena glanced, "you know, I want you to go away," she shrugged, "Well Owen, me and..." she laughed, "I'm having a sex dream..."

"Elena this isn't a dream! This is real life!" Owen said sharply. "I am holding your daughter here!"

Jack sat up, looking over Elena, moving around on the pavement. "Oh fuck that hurt." He wasn't much a complainer but however, now was the time, a fucking bus!

Owen glared, "Jack, my daughter!" he pointed to Jasmine still looking completely confused.

"Well yes, that is what dream Owen would say," she smiled, "Then you'd kiss and make up with Jack, and you'll both make me very happy..." she looked around them, "Never done it in the middle of a street before, but," she took her Jacket off, "First time for everything."

"Well yes, that is what dream Owen would say," she smiled, "Then you'd kiss and make up with Jack, and you'll both make me very happy..." she looked around them, "Never done it in the middle of a street before, but," she took her Jacket off, "First time for everything."

"Elena!" Jack and Owen said together, "Snap out of this, this is real life! Elena!" Owen glared at Jack who looked amused at this. "Ianto and Jade are coming and bringing the kids, remember? This is real." His voice was very clear, trying to pull her out of what ever little word she was sinking into. Before Jack looked over Owen, touching his shoulder. "So wanna kiss?" He actually had never kissed Owen. "And make up?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I am not snogging you Jack Harkness!" He snapped, Owen felt his arms holding his daughter in the way of himself and Jack to protect himself.

Elena then blinked, "Oh God," her eyes to Owen, then Jack, her jacket pulled back on, "Then, he's really here?" her voice serious, "He is really..." she reached into her purse taking out a pen, "Fucker!" she stabbed Jack in the arm, "you fucking, pig fucking, fucker!" her eyes angry, then looking to Owen, "and you, you shagging my shrink," she looked to the pen, "I'm out of here." she raised her hands walking away.

The luggage was unloaded and on a trolley, they started down the airport. "And... GLIDE!" Jade had piled the twins onto the trolley with luggage, and Dylan was on Jade's back as she put her feet up, gliding down the busy airport with the trolley, like such a child.

Ianto laughed, "Jadrienne," he looked serious, he was walking with her, the looks, but kept ignoring them, "Why do you love doing this to me?" he asked as they were lining up for cheek in, he kept looking to Dylan who was playing with Jade's hair, "Mommy!" he said, "Mom," he wasn't pulling, but playing, "Mommy!"

"Dylan, Dylan, Dylan!" Jade said reaching behind her back, tickling him with a bright laugh.  
The lady checking them in looked over Ianto, "Passports, sir?" Her eyes were judging him.

Ianto glanced, "Jade," he looked to her, then looked to Dylan, "Here," he reached into her pocket taking them out placing them on the table, then looked to the twins, "How long will our flight be?"

The woman looked over Ianto's British passport with quizzing eyes, she kept glancing from the picture on the passport and the man in front of her, raising her eyebrow. She put it down, picking up the second British passport for Dylan Owen Jack Jones. She approvingly nodded it. Checking over the two American ones, and the twins who sat looking evil and cute on the luggage, picking up the third American one, which was green in colour, she completely discarded the Date of Birth on it and stared at Ianto Jones, "Do you have the proper adoption or travel documents in order for your daughter, Jadrienne." She looked questionably at him.

Ianto felt his face touching his palm, "I won't have any, because, she's twenty five, my life partner, and these are our children," he opened Jade's passport, his finger pointing out the date of birth, "Plus I'm twenty eight, do I look like I became a father at twelve!"

The woman was staring, she looked between Jadrienne and Ianto again, taking the passport, "Sir there is no need to get upset, I'm sure this is perfectly legal in..." She glanced to his passport, "Wales..." She looked like 'Where the fuck is Wales.'  
Jade hadn't said anything but the look of amused was sparkling in her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem," he looked to Jade, "Serious," he rushed off, he wasn't going to take this, it seemed like America was worse than Wales, at least they didn't accuse him of being a dirty old man, so he walked away to cool down.  
"Daddy be mad..." Dylan pointed to then woman, "you will be Exterminated!" he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the woman's computer, it suddenly popped and smoke was rising from it.

The woman screamed. "Thanks have a nice day!" Jade grabbed the five passports back quickly. Pushing the trolley away with the twins still sitting on it and Dylan on her back. "Dylan! You know not to use that!" She whispered harshly. She'd lost Ianto in a sea of people but found it best not to start screaming his name.  
"Sit." She took Dylan off her back, placing him in a departing terminal chair. Doing the same with the twins.

Ianto looked to Jade finding her, "I'm sorry," he whispered while all the children were watching him, and he kept getting a bad feeling, "I just," he looked to Jade, "Why do you look like something happened?" he kept watching her.  
"Dyhan popped puter..." Lil said matter of factly.

"Dylan used the Sonic Screwdriver to internally fry the check in woman's computer after she upset you." Jade brushed her hand up Ianto's chest, looking up into his eyes. "In honesty, you have nothing to apologize for, it was my fault." She nodded slowly.

Ianto kissed her, "Oh I love you," he spun her around kissing her before brushing her stomach.  
Dylan hand his hands over her ears, Philip over his eyes, and Lillian still with her hands over her mouth.  
For a moment Ianto laughed, "I guess it's going to be a nice time, catch up, then hopefully, the kids will have had an adventure."

Jade giggled softly, both of her hands taking hold of both his. Smiling she lent back against him. "It will be the ultimate vacation before the next baby." She nodded. "How many are we going for anyways?" She laughed remembering when she was pregnant with Dylan thinking that was enough.

Ianto laughed, "well I think we've got a while before we can stop," he looked around, then listened, before smiling, "I think we need to make that complaint," he nodded while looking to the kids, "you remember what mummy taught you?" he asked.  
Then in unison all the kids started to tear up, even Lillian was whimpering, "I think we taught them a little too well..."

"You never know, when you need children's tears." She picked up Phil and Lil holding them on each hip. "Come on, we're complaining." She nodded, seeing Dylan getting off his chair, holding his arms up to his dad.

"Sir, I can assure you, this isn't because you are Welsh." He continued sitting as his desk, each child looking sadder and sadder. "What happen today was a mistake on our fault and we..." He stopped seeing Jade putting the down who continued sobbing.  
"As an American citizen I just can't ... I mean you have people insulting him and making wrongful assumptions in the middle of a line up!" Her cheeks were flushing, rubbing her baby. "I feel so stressed, so stressed my significant other can't check into an airport without... Oh." She held her belly, the man's eyes going wide.

Ianto looked serious, his eyes to the man, "I honestly don't know what is worse," he placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, "Being assumed to be a man, who fiddles with girls that are not legal, or that she said, I quote." Ianto held Jade, "I don't know if that'd how they do it in Wales!" he kept his eyes straight at the man, "How would that make you feel, in front of your family."

"I wouldn't, I understand completely Sir. I've been to Wales, nice place." He lied carefully seeing Jade resting her head against Ianto. "I can see how our assistant may have gotten the age confused, but there was no need for that type of suggestions. I apologize and on be have of British airways, offer you a full trip refund and a courtesy flight to any destination in the world for you and your family."

Ianto nodded, "I think that is reasonable," he glanced to Jade, "Are we going to be late for our plane?" he asked her, he touched the baby belly before looking to the kids, "I just hope that woman learns a lesson from this." Ianto added.  
Dylan nodded with his father, "She is bad," he nodded, "and smells like fish." he kept pointing to the man with a serious face for a four year old.

"If we go right now, I think we'll still gate it." She nodded. The man exhaling, "I'll tell them to hold the gate. I am truly sorry." He said opening his door.


	4. confessions

**Chapter four**

_Confessions_

As the Boeing 747 landing on the Heathrow tarmac, gliding into its gate. The passengers were departing it. Going through customs, getting cleared to the baggage claim area.  
Jade pushed a double stroller with the twins, playing with tiny British flags given out at the arrival gate to the youngsters.  
"Feels, ... Oddly, homey." Jade waited for their bags to roll around, seeing Dylan sticking close to his dad.

"Hopefully not scattered in condoms and sex toys." She said low enough Dylan couldn't hear her speaking. "Maybe they'll have it all in one room with the DO NOT ENTER sign and it locked..." She trailed off. "But, who knows." She laughed lightly.

"You mean, a naughty room," he nodded, "Won't put it pass Owen," he added while the driver arrived, getting the kids in the seats, luggage in the boot, Ianto told the address to Elena and Owen's house, the ride on the other hand felt shorter, they got out the car, seeing the nice house, but the fact something in the air didn't feel right.

Elena was sitting on the window seal, looking to the outside while Owen sat on the sofa, "Are you having an affair?"  
The fact Elena had come into the house, she started to pack, Owen stopped her, for a hour four hours they yelled at each other, then for the next hours, they sat in silence, until now.

"No!" Owen said sharply. "Elena, ... No!" He felt frustrated. After having done all he had for her, she was assuming he was having an affair when he was actually getting molested. "Think of our daughter Elena," he got to his feet, he walked over to her looking serious. "I love you Elena, I've never loved anyone the way I love you." He had put Jasmine down for a nap; he could only imagine how his daughter saw her parents.

"Owen," she waved the statement, "Dinner for two, on your card," she placed it down, "our sex life is dull," brushing her hair back, "I know it, I've bored you," she looked to her knees, "Jack's back, and this is just," her eyes closed, "so if you're not having an affair, why was your tongue down that ginger bitches throat?"

Trying to control an anger that was bubbling in his veins. "The dinner for two was with Jack, I knew he was back! He came to me to talk! Before I punched him in the face and She forced herself onto it!" He kept rubbing his lips, still feeling dirty. He reached out touching her face, "Why would you ever think I'd have an affair?"

"Because why would you really still be in love with me Owen!" she pulled her face away from his feeling sick with herself.

"Do you get that strange, expect the unexpected feeling?" Jade stood outside the car, seeing the house looking perfect on the outside, but the inside, who knew. The driver was taking the luggage out of the trunk.  
The door now opened, Owen coming out running. "Best friend!" He yelled running down the small path, pulling Jade into a tight hug.

Elena felt completely stunned, but kept still, for the fact she couldn't connect anything, her eyes looking outside, Owen had left her, now hugging Jade, she wasn't even crying, her face felt blank, she got to her feet walking to the front door, her eyes looking to the children, sleeping, then to Ianto and Jade, for a second she gave a small wave.  
Ianto kept watching Elena, he felt odd, the fact normally Elena would bundle them with a hug, but she stood awkwardly at the door, so Ianto moved quickly to wrap his arms around her, he felt her arms moving slowly to hold Elena, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, pulling back, he looked into her eyes, the green that would normally show so much compassion, looked dead, "Elena..." he turned, "Owen, is everything okay?"

Owen let go of Jade, before turning to look over Elena and Ianto, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them. Biting his lip for a fraction of a minute he than nodded, "Yes, fine - ... Why?" He trailed off.  
Jade side glanced Elena, something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Hi Elena." Jade waved by wiggling her fingers. "I hear you and Owen have a beautiful girl, who has some play mates for two weeks."

Elena kept looking to Owen, "Yes, fine, would you care for a drink?" she asked while looking to Ianto, "Tea, coffee..." her eyes to Owen now. "We don't keep Alcohol in the house." her voice light.  
Ianto kept looking to Owen, "No booze in the house, Elena a recovering alcoholic." he joked before going to the luggage taking it into the house.  
Elena walking to Jade before looking to her stomach, "I got some green tea, remember, you liked it," she said before helping Ianto with the luggage.

"Thanks, Lena." Jade took both car seats, sitting them on the driveway. Something indeed was odd. The twins still sleeping peacefully, "Lemme help you with that." Owen picked up both car seats in either hand as Jade got Dylan holding him on her hip. "So this is the infamous twins." He laughed trying to move attention off Elena being so different. "I have Jazz down for a nap, so you can put yours with mine." He kept trying to break the awkwardness.  
Jade nodded, "D'you about ten minutes after naming Philip Doctor, I realized he's going to get a lot of Doctor Phil jokes growing up." She started walking into the house after Owen who laughed.

Elena looked blank, "I don't get it," she felt her eyes going into the living room, "Just let you know," she kept her voice simple, "You've got the spare room with the on suite bathroom, and we've made my gym upstairs into a room for the kids, cos Owen didn't want to give up his office," she nodded, "Also, Jasmine is funny with people she doesn't know enough. For a second she brushed her hand under her eye. "I'll put the kettle on."  
Ianto looked to Jade tilting his head slightly, "I'll help Elena," he kept watching Owen, something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to rock the boat, now following Elena into the kitchen, "so, you've not got a job?" he asked watching her getting cups out, focused on what she was doing.  
"No," she replied, "Owen thought it was best," she kept working on filling the kettle.

"Come on, I'll show you upstairs, we can put the kids down for their nap, instead of sideways in a car seat." He walked her up the stairs.  
Jade holding Dylan kept looking around the extremely neat house, nothing out of place. "So... Anything new?" She tried not to pry.  
"Not really, working at Saint Thomas Hospital as an Emergency Doctor." He glanced back to her.  
"Oh, that's good!" She smiled softly. "Could you get the door?" Owen laughed his hands full of car seat.  
"Oh yeah." She turned the handle to what use to be the old gym now fashioned into the kids room.  
"How is the Generals life treating you?" Owen asked her setting the car seats down. He unstrapped Lillian, picking her up carefully. She barely stirred as he laid her down, pulling the blanket up around her.  
"Oh you know, awesome." She laughed for lack of better words, tucking Dylan in who held the Sonic Screwdriver tightly.  
She kissed his forehead. Turning to watch Owen pick up Phil carefully, watching his eyes open staring at Owen. "Shh, go back to sleep." He slightly smiled, laying the boy down who complied. "Jazz isn't bad with strangers," Owen was being honest.

Jade nodded, "Owen," she started but stopped, then looked over his face, "Did you hear from Jack, yet?" Owen asked while standing up, looking over Jade.

Owen and Jade had an intense eye contact going on, before Jade broke it, looking to Ianto, "Yeah, everything is fine, everything okay with you?" She slipped her hands into her short pockets.  
Seeing Owen clearing his throat. "I'll go check on Elena..." He walked out slipping passed Ianto, his footsteps heard going down the stairs.

"So," Ianto looked to the kitchen, "Thought about more kids?" he watched as someone else made tea, but then kept looking over Elena, as she seemed on autopilot.  
Turning around, Elena just shrugged, "Big issue, can't really," she stopped for a second, "Sorry, I forget, tea of coffee?"  
"Coffee," Ianto now looked to Elena, "Would you like a hand?"  
"No, I'm fine," she felt him walking closer, her hands held up, "Ianto I am capable of making drinks!" she snapped before looking back to the kettle, and Ianto took a step away from her looking worried.  
"Right, I'll check if Jade's okay," he then looked to the door walking away seeing Jade and Owen, "Jade, everything okay?"

Ianto watching Owen, "Elena," he looked over Owen carefully, "She isn't feeling well?" he asked, but then kept watching Owen for any tell tale signs, he couldn't believe it, but then felt like something was being hidden.

Elena looked to Jade, "hi," she simply said while pouring hot water into cups, her eyes focused before looking around the kitchen, everything she did, seemed pre planned, placing spoons down neatly before looking to Jade again, "sorry, I'm a little mess today," she kept looking to Jade but focused on her eyes, "I'm behind on the house work..."

Jade flashed a smile, "Elena your house looks like no one lives it, it's that clean." Her fingers picked up the spoon, playing with it casually out of a habit.

Owen was looking over Ianto, exhaling. "Yeah... Not feeling well." He nodded carefully.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, but I'm." she ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head, "I try and keep everything neat," she then pushed a spoon making it straight, "Oh, we're ordering food tonight, cos," she stopped, "We had a problem this morning."

Ianto nodded, "Right, so," he walked up the stairs standing with Owen, then glanced into the bedroom that was a mess, "Guess you let one room stay unkept," he kept watching Owen, serious face, "What is the plans for tonight?"

Jade looked curiously at her, "What type of problem?" You could tell she was asking in a generally concerned friend way and not a being nosy way.

"We're ordering take away, thought it would be easiest, Jet lag and settling in and all that. Sounds good?" Owen looked to him.

Elena kept watching Jade, "just domestic," she then held the cup out to Jade, "here you go," she put the rest of the cups on a tray walking out to see Owen and Ianto, "I'm putting your drinks in the lounge," she walked by, for a second she placed the drinks down, walking to the curtains, looked outside before looking to the drinks.  
Ianto watch Elena, then walked down the stairs, "Take away, it's been a while," he looked to Elena in the lounge, "Everything okay?"

Taking a sip of the tea, Jade felt the oncoming headache she'd felt in the car to Elena and Owens finally setting in.  
"Owen." She saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hmm?" He looked down at her, his thumb and index finger slowly turning his wedding ring. "Got a headache, you got any safe painkillers?" She asked him, watching his twisting the ring, looking distant. It took him a minute to finally register the question. "Oh, yeah washroom, medicine cabinet." He pointed to the downstairs washroom. Jade gave him a thumbs up, walking into the washroom, pulling the mirror open, she stepped back, staring wide eyed as several different transparent brown pill bottles fell out at her, into the sink, looking from them and up she saw all the other pill bottles, tons of them. "Ahh..." She trailed off. "Owen?" She turned looking out the washroom room with a 'you got some splaning to do!' look.

Ianto rushed behind Jade hearing the noise, then picking up bottles, "Elena Harper," he then looked another, "Elena Harper," he turned to Jade, "Oh, pain killer," he handed her the bottle, but looked to Elena standing in the doorway looking to the couple, "Elena, what's going on?"  
For a few seconds she was completely speechless, then her eyes going to Owen, "Ask him," she then looked to her husband, for a moment she kept walking away, before getting to the sofa she sat down, then pulled her knees to her chest.

Ianto rushed behind Jade hearing the noise, then picking up bottles, "Elena Harper," he then looked another, "Elena Harper," he turned to Jade, "Oh, pain killer," he handed her the bottle, but looked to Elena standing in the doorway looking to the couple, "Elena, what's going on?"  
For a few seconds she was completely speechless, then her eyes going to Owen, "Ask him," she then looked to her husband, for a moment she kept walking away, before getting to the sofa she sat down, then pulled her knees to her chest.

Owen looked completely speechless, like he was unable to form words together, feeling the pressure of everything growing twice as much on his shoulders, "I ... I..." He couldn't look at Ianto, he had that feeling that Ianto would judge him, "Elena had a ... " His voice dropped, "Nervous break down..." He still couldn't look at either of them standing in the washroom. Before bringing his eyes to Jade. "Can we go for a walk?" Owen asked softly feeling he'd kept such a big secret from his best friend, keeping it all a secret to everyone who didn't need to know. "Of course." Jade tried not to sound upset about the fact she was lied to for so long about such a big thing however she could see Owen desperately needed to talk one on one with someone who wasn't mentally assessing his life.

Outside the sun was actually out in England. No breeze. Owen and Jade walking along the tiny park five minutes from his house. Popular for mostly walking and running not very incline to kids. Putting her hands into her pockets Jade looked up to Owen, "So what happened, I mean you could have told me about it." She sighed, as Owen kept looking forward his brown eyes looking tired and older than his face. Owen wanted to talk about this but he didn't really know how. Every time he thought about it in his head he felt like a horrible person.

As they sat down together on a bench Jade sitting on her leg sideways facing Owen who sat looking forward hands still in his pockets watching the pigeons across the grass strip fighting over a piece of bread probably stolen from the duck pond down the way. Finally opening his mouth Owen spoke with a soft voice. "When Jack left, she changed every thing started spiralling downward - I thought she would get over it, when Jasmine was born. But the longer he was gone, the worse she got. Like the Elena I married left with him..." He trailed off finally saying for the first time the way he actually felt about it. "It was like, I had a shell of a woman left," he kept watching the pigeons, "Jade, she lost it, completely lost it, she tried to kill Jazz," he kept looking away from Jade, he knew she'd be shocked, "She was going to smother our baby." Sure he was honest with his Therapist but not this honest. This was the honest only Jade could understand. Knowing their significant other was in love with another man, taking day by day. Moment by moment, and being with them like it would be their last. Because if that person they were stuck in love with [Jack.] offered them their love and a life of happiness, they would take it. And as much as you would like to hate them both - You couldn't because they were happy.

Jade nodded slowly, "So you put her on a cocktail coma." Her voice didn't judge him. Not like the others who knew. Owen nodded slowly, "I mean, Owen, she tried to kill her own daughter."

"Yeah, but if I said anything, I, I didn't want anyone to take Jazz away from it." Owen brushed his hands under his eyes.

Jade kept looking over Owen's face, "I just, Owen," she kept trying to keep feeling lost.

"It was for the best. Imagine having to listen to Ianto sobbing day after day, shaking in his sleep from nightmares. Seeing things that weren't happening when the Insomnia was there ... Bailing him out of jail day after day because he wanted to do anything to feel again." His voice cracking feeling Jades fingers in his hair brushing it in soft motions, calming him. She didn't speak but could only imagine it, she had no idea Owen was going through this or Elena for that matter.

"Owen I can only imagine and it scares me. I wish you would've told me sooner I could have helped you." She pulled him close, he rested his head against her shoulder. Letting out a long exhale.

"I didn't want to be a bother, you have a life and kids ... Ianto. I didn't want my problems flooded onto you." His eyes closing listening to her heart beat as her fingers kept brushing into his hair, their relationship of best friends was more like older brother and younger sister, but sometimes the younger sister stepped in being like an older sister.

"I wouldn't have minded, Owen you mean a lot to me, just as much as anyone else, you are like family, I love you." She kissed the top of his head.

The silence grew between them as their thoughts wondered off in different directions. The clouds moving across the sun before Owen found the courage to speak again. "Am I a bad person? Be honest am I?" He sat himself up in a proper position.  
Jade didn't need much time to think about it.

"No." she said very factually brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Than, how come it feels like it?" He sighed.

"Maybe, because they don't see it how you see it? They see a man. A husband. putting his wife on drugs to keep her a calm nothing. Probably for the better good too, but do they see that? No, they see a man who 'probably' just put his wife onto a bunch of drugs to keep her mouth shut and emotionless so he could go off and live his life. It's exactly like anything else. People making a judgement before they know any facts, like relatives from afar - that have no idea about your situation, just minor detail and them thinking they could do a better job, a proper job..." She paused, watching Owen nodded slowly, his hands going back into his pockets, brown eyes looking up to the birds flying by. "Owen, but how do you, I mean with Jazz?"

"Elena looks after her, under my supervision, but when I'm work, she goes to a day care," he exhaled, "I just don't know if I can trust Elena alone with out daughter."

"That's exactly what it feels like, I know Elena's family supports my choices. But I can hear them, behind my back, whispering; 'we could do a better job; get her situated in Italy in a nice little place. Owens just keeping her all drugged up in England so he can control her." He used his best mocking voice of Elena's mother. "But that isn't true! I'm trying to help her!" He sounded frustrated, tears were starting to form in his eyes, and he kept shifting them around so they wouldn't fall, but eventually they did, sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh Owen, don't cry!" Jade pulled him close to her again, kissing the top of his head, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Owens voice cracked, "I don't mean to look like a wuss, but... I'm trying so hard and no one seems to understand that!" He shook, sobbing now.

"I understand Owen." Jade's voice dropped into a soft, motherly like tone, feeling him shaking as he cried, his eyes closed tight, trying to control the tears that he'd been keeping locked away from falling for years. "I wanna take her off the medication, I want her to be normal Elena again but what if she can't handle it? Or what if everything coming back is too much? And it makes everything worse." His words were uneven as his breath was when tried to speak over the tears and heaving sobs.

"You'll have support Owen, even if everyone else can't seem to grasp it. I'll be here and Ianto will be here and we'll support the both of you, with anything you need." She brushed pieces of his black hair back; his bangs were over grown just slightly.  
Owen kept silent, unmoving, trying to control his unmanly sobbing, brushing his hands under his eyes and Jade didn't force him to talk, she just sat with him, fingers brushing his hair softly, Feeling his breathing slowing back to a normal pace, he for the second time, lent away from Jade, rubbing his eyes. Jade reached out, brushing a stray tear away from his cheek. "Thanks." His voice was genuine.

"As usual, you are most welcome." She cleared her throat, looking to the wet path on her hooded sweater above her boob, "Sorry about that... Leaking on your shirt." He pointed at it. "No big deal. If I just..." She trailed off pulling the sweater down, the wet path now over her boob, "There looks like I sprung a leak in my milk sacks." She grinned and it made Owen laugh, "You are... Well, outrageously insane." He kept laughing.

"And you, missed it." She nodded grinning.

"That is true, I did." He nodded clearing his throat.

"So Elena and my marriage therapist ... Tried to molest me... Well she did molest me." Owen was serious, he rubbed his lips again remembering it was traumatizing. Jade's eyes went wide at him.

"Huh?" She didn't fully understand the conversation had gone from talking about Elena and a cocktail of drugs to molestation.

"She forced herself on me, kissing me anyways... It was disgusting, I feel so... Dirty." He exhaled.

"That's... " Jade was lost for words. "She was a ... " His voice dropped dangerously low, "Ginger." And Jade gasped.

"Lets give this bitch a beat down!" She looked completely serious, her eyes focused on Owen.

Owen laughed, "Yeah," he got up, "No," he sat back down, "No, Jade it's not worth it." He brushed his hands down his thighs.

Jade pouted, "Party pooper." She folded her arms looking to Owen, "but seriously,"

Ianto watched as Jade and Owen left, all he heard was nervous breakdown, he slowly walked into the living room seeing Elena sitting on the sofa, her knees to her chest watching her husband walking away with Jade. He moved slowly sitting beside her, and then looked to her watching her dull green eyes staring blankly into space. "Elena..." he spoke calmly at first, her eyes still staring, only when his hand made contact with her knee, that she finally looked at him. "What happened to you?"  
Elena blinked a few times, "I, I really don't know," her voice shaken up, Ianto held his arms open, feeling her move on the sofa, resting against his chest, he hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her. "I just lost control, everything was hazed and confusing, so I went out, I did stupid things," her eyes meeting Ianto's, "Owen said it was for the best..." her voice cracking up, "He was scared I was going to do something stupid."

Ianto felt frozen for a moment, "While you was pregnant?" he asked trying to think, trying to keep himself calm.

"Jasmine was born," she sniffed, "Three weeks premature," her hands brushing her eyes.  
"Elena, did I do this?" he asked feeling guilty, "when me and Jade just took off after Jack left, leaving you." he kept watching her eyes, still nothing.

Elena looked to Ianto, her head shook, "Don't blame yourself Ianto," her hand touched his face, her eyes on his, "It wasn't you," then she inhaled exhaling. "I just thought, if I did something, like serious something," she shook her head.  
"You thought if you tried to kill yourself, he'd feel it, and come back..." Ianto spoke seriously.  
Elena kept looking to her hands, for a moment the silence took over the room, Ianto staring at Elena who was watching her hands. "Yeah," she looked to Ianto Finally. "I just, couldn't cope," her voice calmer, "Torchwood gave me a purpose, I have a reason in the world, and he left, took that meaning," she laughed, "you and Jade, you had U.N.I.T. Owen, he had his doctors degree, and me, who couldn't go back to boring police work, and can't do fuck all else."

Ianto looked to her for a few moments, "you really miss Torchwood?" he asked.  
Elena looked back to Ianto her head nodded, "I miss working with you and Jade, I miss the adventure, I miss Jack." her eyes were wide, "Jack, he's back..."  
"I know," Ianto said while looking to Elena, "He wants to find Torchwood four." he scanned over her eyes, "Elena..."  
"I didn't know that, being I thought I was dreaming..." she bit her lip thinking about the afternoon events.  
Ianto blinked, "You thought you was dreaming Jack?" he asked confused.  
Elena nodded, "I would have dreams, like a normal day, Jack would see me, and he'd be talking, and it was like he never left, then I'd wake up," she folded her arms, "Normal I don't want to see him, so I'd, die and it'll wake me up, this afternoon, I stood in front of a double Decker bus, and Jack saved my life, then I stabbed him with a pen..."  
Ianto's eyes big, "you stabbed him with a pen..."

Elena nodded, "I mean, I love him, I hate him, he makes me feel like I've done something wrong, and then he makes me feel like I'm the best thing in his life, and all these things makes my head hurt." she laughed again, "I've been feeling like I've been underwater, like my whole life is just blurring, and I can't touch anything anymore."

Brushing her eyes more, "I hold Jasmine, I look into her eyes, but I can't feel anything." She bit her lip trying to not cry.  
Ianto kept looking to Elena, "But Owen, do you love him?" he had to ask, he knew that with Elena, it was always the battle of Jack Vs Owen.  
For a long moment silence again, but Elena looked to Ianto serious, "Owen," her hands brushed her hair back, "I just don't think he loves me anymore," the look in her eye was telling it all.

Ianto watching Elena, "Don't think like that," he kept looking to her while she sat in his arms, his hands brushing her hands, she kept watching him.  
"I can't help it, I mean we've had sex, but we've never," she paused, "It's like we're that boring couple, where I'm not there, and he's trying to make it work."  
"I doubt Owen just," Ianto paused; "He was going to leave you, the clothes..." he pointed.  
Elena shook her head, "No, I was leaving him," she glanced down to her and Ianto's hands, "Cos I caught him snogging my shrink, who by the way is like a ginger Sarah Jessica Parker..." her voice sick.  
Ianto looked wide eyed, "Eww... that sounds gross." then imaging it, "Really, sick."

"Leaving," Ianto kept thinking it didn't make sense, "Where was you planning on going?" he asked trying to grasp everything.  
Elena shrugged, "I didn't really think, cos the fact is," she looked to the window, "I've pretty much got no where else to go..." her eyes finally looking into his, "But it's clear that I'm not really wanted, just keeping me around out of guilt."

"Elena, what about Jazz?" Ianto kept looking to her face, but she looked blank again.

Elena looked away from Ianto, "Like she needs me for a mother," her hands brushing the tears away, "I'm just like Owen's mother, I mean they say men always find woman who reflect their mothers…" she kept herself from crying again.  
Ianto got up, "That's it!" his voice serious, "You are not my best friend, and you've been MIA for way too long," he pulled her to her feet, "We are going to get you clean, and then we are going out!"  
"What about the kids, and," she looked to him, "Ianto, how do you feel about Jack being back?"  
He froze, "I don't really think you want to talk about Jack..." he shrugged it off, but watched Elena's face, "I knew it, you're crazy about him!"

Ianto kept staring at Elena, then looking away, "I love Jade, we've got kids Elena!" he kept pacing.  
"Yes, you, told me, you kissed him..." Elena folded her arms, "Bet you didn't break that one to..."  
"Elena!" he kept looking around, "Ears," he pointed to the ceiling.  
Elena sighed, "Ianto, don't you think I'm not in the same boat, I love Jack too, but he's Jack, and it's like he's a walking aphrodisiac..."  
"Yes, but I go around telling people I'm not gay, when I think about." he stopped, "We're meant to be making you better." he pointed.  
"And I'm helping you come to terms that you might be..."  
"I'm not gay!" he snapped again, "Elena, for once can you just believe me when I say that?"

Elena kept looking to Ianto, "right," she nodded, "not gay, you're not a man, who finds himself attracted to men."  
"Elena," Ianto finally sat down, "not men, man," he then looked her over, "I made my choice, and I love Jade, I do,"  
"So you're admitting, you're in love with Jack also." she looked around, "Wanna make a club?"  
Ianto looked up, "Wanna stop being medicated?"  
Elena nodded, "I don't like feeling nothing," she said while watching Ianto, "I still feel numb, but like really numb."  
He walked over putting his arms around her, "well, we'll need a name for this club them..."

Owen felt that the silence had gone on for too long now, he glanced over to Jade, "so, ever worry about Ianto?" he side glanced to Jade who'd been watching the sun setting slowly.

"Worried how?" she asked, her eyes not really focusing on something, but slowly looking to Owen, her hand rubbing over her belly.

Owen smiled, it was big, but just enough to convince Jade that he was feeling better, "you know, being part fairy."

"Owen," Jade pointed, "I mean it, I will hurt you," she kept looking serious, but laughed. "Anyway, I keep him in the sack."

"Keep him wanting vag, when he really wants a big cock up us…"

"Shut the fuck up Owen!" Jade slapped him on the arm, "seriously," she folded her arms looking to the sky, "but we need to be making a move back soon," she yawned.

"Jet lag?" Owen asked getting to his feet pulling her up.

Jade laughed, her eyes looking up to his, "No, more like, carrying a baby inside me," she nodded, "cos it can really take it out of a woman." She inhaled through her nose exhaling out her mouth looking the path they used to get here.

"If he ever completely bends, you call me and I'll beat him back to the halfway mark." He grinned. He started to walk back to the house, he linked their arms together.  
"Comforting..." she rolled her eyes before playfully bending her leg to kick his arse, "but I can beat him half bent myself."

Elena and Ianto were now standing in the kitchen, Elena feeling better about today, she looked to Ianto wearing her frilly apron, "You're totally right." Elena said between mouthful of cookie, "This is making me feel better."  
"We've not baked in years," he was spatula in one hand, baking tray in the other scooping off cookies to a plate, "but then, we're the broken hearted Jack cast off puppies." he paused, "Why puppies?"  
Elena swallowed the cookie she'd been eating, "cos you have puppy eyes..." she pointed out with a giggle.

Elena kept looking to Ianto while he was placing more cookie dough onto grease proof paper, "so," she started while eating raw cookie dough, "Another kid, planned or unplanned?"  
"Unplanned, but not unloved." Ianto pointed out, "but this time we're not finding out the gender..."  
"Oh way to live on the wild side!" Elena laughed, "I was pregnant," she opened up as Ianto placed the cookies in the oven.  
He didn't know what to say, feeling awkward, "So, you miss carry?"  
"No, I ended it, cos," Elena sighed, "It didn't feel right, and Owen, he said it was my choice, but to this day, I feel rotten, cos I could tell he wanted it, but wanted me happier more." Her eyes going to the ceiling, "I mean, I want to give Jasmine a brother or sister I do, just, I don't know."

"Elena, you just need to understand, you are a wonderful person, I remembered how you was with Dylan." He put more cookies in the over, "you just need to be of medication, and learn to love your daughter."

Elena kept looking to the sky outside, she inhaled, then looked to Ianto, "What bets, they've gone out, got blind drunk, getting married..." she kept biting into the cookie she was holding.  
"That would make Owen a bigamist..." he pointed out while looking over Elena, "and Jade doesn't see Owen like that. Nor he sees her like that"  
"Sober..." Elena corrected, "He doesn't see her like that sober."  
"Shut up," he pulled her towards him, the last of the cookies dough used, then smiled, "you're amazing, just need to get off the drugs," he listened, "and that would be Lillian," the slight sound of a child crying.  
Elena now standing alone in the kitchen as Ianto rushed to his daughter, she kept looking around the kitchen, the alarm going off, she tapped it, but reached into the cupboard, taking the medication, throwing them in the bin, but not all, just enough to look like she'd taken them. She kept looking to the ceiling thinking of her little girl.

Walking up the stairs seeing Ianto with his kids, she opened Jasmine's bedroom looking in, her daughter, lying on her side sucking her thumb, Elena felt a tear run down her cheek. "You're lovely," she whispered to her sleeping child.

The sound of the front door opened and closed, Jade walked into the hall sniffing the air, "Oh Ianto's been baking."

Owen laughed, "I've got a baseball bat," he started to make a swinging motion, he kept his voice low, but looked to the top of the stairs to see Ianto in a frilly apron. "Hello fairy." He smiled.

Ianto kept watching him, "Shh," he side glanced to Elena who was walking into Jasmine's room. "Kids sleeping." He pointed walking down the stairs.

Ianto stood in front of Owen, Jade had slipped by him into the kitchen, and Ianto wrapped his arms around Owen. "Erm, mate, I've missed you too, but why are you hugging me?"

Ianto kept holding, "I'm so sorry, I really am, I shouldn't of let Elena get like that…" Ianto felt Owen pulling away from the hug.

"What are you on?" Owen looked to the stairs; he walked up leaving Ianto to go into the kitchen to see Jade scoffing cookies.

Jade glanced up, "Oh, these are really good," she pointed to the plate of cookies on the island counter, she smiled, "Owen, and Elena, both crazy, plus, maybe we could take Jasmine off their hands for a while, so they can get back to basics." She nodded.

Ianto nodded too, "Yeah, they have a lot of rebuilding." He looked to the ceiling.

"Hey," Owen had walked into Jasmine's bedroom; he kept his voice down, seeing Elena standing over Jasmine's crib, he wrapped his arms around her softly. "Elena," he looked down to Jasmine sleeping tight.

"Owen, can we no do it," she felt her voice weak, she wasn't crying, but just looking to her little girl. "I have a feeling, one day, when you leave me, I'm going to resent her, and one day, she'll hate me," Elena's voice finally broke, "Like you hate your mother." She then broke down completely.

Owen turned her around, "No," he was serious now, looking into her eyes, the room dark, but the light from the hallway illuminated her face, "I love you Elena, I want our marriage to work," he touched her face, "You are nothing like my mother, you just need time." He kept watching her eyes.

Elena nodded, "I don't want to lose you," she wrapped her arms around him, Owen closed his eyes feeling her heart beat, he pulled back, his lips finding hers, and for the first time in a long time kissed her, like he used to.

"Well," Ianto looked to Owen, "seriously," he looked to Jade now, "I know that he's been asking for us to be the team again," he looked to Owen, "but I can only assumed where you told him to shove it." then looking to Jade, "and we said no," he finished crossing his arms, "But what if he comes back?" Then looked over to Elena sitting beside Owen, all of them where sitting at the kitchen table, all with a drink, the plate of cookies. "I mean, Elena stabbed him…"

Jade laughed, "Way to go Elena," she gave her a light applause, but looked serious.

"Well, if he comes back, we ... Can't say kill him, 'cause fuck knows that wont work." Owen calmed down, taking another bite from the cookie, which was still warm.  
"Well Jack isn't you to getting a 'no.' chances are he'll come around again and again and again until he gets what he wants." Jade pointed out.

"Like a spoilt brat," Elena added while nodding.

Letting out a yawn, "well if you don't mind me, I think I should call it a night, and we can start fun tomorrow." Ianto looked to Owen, "Goodnight." he kept a smile before heading for the stairs, he got to the top, looking into the room with the kids in, then headed for his and Jade's room, he was semi looking forward to Jack's return.

"Night Owen." Jade stood up on, giving him a cheek on the cheek before grinning.  
"Yeah." Owen nodded smiling. "Night." He waved watching her heading up the stairs.

Elena now looked to Owen, "So, think we should call it a night," she kept looking at him, "I mean if you're tired?"

Owen gave Elena a grin, "Well you might need to knacker me out first," he got up from the chair, he picked her up before heading for the stairs.

Elena giggled looking into Owen's eyes, for a second she saw the old spark burning bright once more.


	5. Eye in the sky

**Chapter five**

_Eye in the sky_

Hearing the sound of the buzzing, Elena felt groggy, like opening her eyes felt heavy her hands reached over Owen, "Off... make it off." Elena now moving on the bed, her eyes looking to Owen, she gave a small smile before looking to the Alarm, "Off." she smacked the button before watching Owen, peaceful in sleep.

Owen nuzzled his face deeper into the pillow, distantly in his dream he'd heard the alarm buzzing but it wasn't enough to draw him from his sleep, he kept holding onto his pillow trying desperately to hold onto his dream while smiling to himself.

Elena for a moment kept looking over Owen, then moved her hand down his stomach, even after all these years, he still worked out, had the same tones stomach, her hands made it to the front of his boxers playing with the band of them lightly, "Morning," she whispered while lightly kissing the side of his neck.

Owens eyes fluttered open, deep brown chocolate looking at the hair of Elena, feeling her fingers in his boxers. "Good morning." He said in a sexual morning voice. He rolled on her back while looking into her eyes. "Want something?"

"I want to say I'm sorry," her voice soft while she was lightly kissing down his chest, her eyes every now and then looking to his eyes. "I shouldn't of assumed." she carried on kissing down.

Owen brushed his hand down her side. "Its okay..." He whispered kissing the top of her head. Before he caught sight of something reflecting in the full-length mirror on the wall, showing a part of the window behind him. "Elena!" He said sharply, his eyes not leaving what he saw reflecting from the mirror.

"Owen," she moved on the bed looking to his face, "I was making it up to..." her face looking around slowly, "Holy mother of fuck," she looked to the mirror, jumping from the bed she looked to the sky seeing the giant eye. "What the fuck is that?" she then looked to Owen on the bed. Elena then looked to the bedroom door, she heard Jasmine starting to scream from her bedroom.

"Obviously, an eye!" Owen pulled himself out of the warm blankets, looking out the window, watching it move. "We've gotta get, Jade and Ianto." He looked to Elena now, "Go and see to Jazz, I'll," he exhaled, "well I don't know just yet." He watched Elena getting from the bed heading out the door.

"Mama, Daddy," Ianto heard, then felt little feet on hid back while looking over to Jade who was still sleeping. "Up, up!" Lillian's voice clearer, and Ianto looked to see Dylan waving his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"Time to wake up," Dylan watched as Philip and Lillian were jumping on the parents.

"No... Sleep." Jade curled onto her side, but her eyes automatically opened. Seeing Dylan waving the sonic screwdriver.  
"Up!" Phil kept jumping higher and higher on the bed, before jumping up the highest he shifted landing in a pile on his dad.

Dylan kept watching his parents, "Up!" he pointed, "Now..."  
"And you said it was cute they took after you." Ianto sat up picking up Lillian before starting to tickle her. "You are being a naughty girl!" he joked while tickling her lightly.  
Philip jumping wrapping his arms around Jade's neck, he started to kiss the side of her face, "Mama, we see eye," he kept kissing, "Eye, big eye..."

That sudden rush of excitement happened to Jade, sitting up, wrapping her arms around Phil. "That's right! The London Eye!" She squealed, looking overly excited.

"Eye!" Lillian said, "No, eye," her voice now more determined.  
Dylan nodded, "Big eye in the sky," he then went to the curtains opening them up, and as poking down through the clouds, was a big alien like eyes looking down on London.

Jade become still, her eyes went wide, "Oh dear... Effing... HELL!" She pushed herself out of bed, staring outside the window, watching the eye shifting around. Its pupil was like a cat's, but instead of the green colour, it looked like a mixture of reds and oranges with blacks.

Ianto glanced to Jade, "We need to," he pointed to the door, "Owen and Elena?" he asked.  
Dylan kept looking to his patents, "Jack..." he said his face serious.  
Philip still hugging his mum looked her over, "Eye, wanna see eye!"

Jade wouldn't let Phil go, "No, no. No seeing The Eye." She kissed the top of his head. Seeing Lil eating her fingers. Looking at her daddy with large eyes, wondering what was happening.

Elena rushed out of her and Owen's room, just as Ianto was running out of their room, both crashing into each other in the hall.  
"Ow!"  
"Do you ever watch where you're running?" Ianto looked to Elena on the floor rubbing her head that banged on the wall.  
"Big effing eye in the sky!" Elena said looking up to Dylan, he was looking down to Elena pointing, "Naughty..." he pointed, and Ianto quickly covered his son's eyes, "Ever heard of a dressing gown!"  
Elena glanced to her underwear, "Oh come on, I'm not naked!" she then kept listening to Jasmine still crying, "I need to see to my daughter," she went to the bedroom that Jasmine was reached for her mother. Elena picking her up walking back into the hallway seeing Jade and Ianto were in pyjamas.

"Oh Jesus, Elena!" Jade came out of the bedroom, she was holding the twins, but taking a step back closing her eyes.  
Owen came out behind Elena, wearing the silky green boxers, staring at everyone in the hallway. "Taken you all ready know about the bug fucking eye in the sky?" He said in a panicked tone.

"Owen!" Ianto pointed to Dylan, "Do you two ever wear clothes?" he kept his hands on Dylan's eyes, but then looked to Jasmine who didn't seem bother, "I mean, seriously!"  
"Well, call it an early sex education," Elena then looked to Owen, "This is the first thing to happen in years, and this only can point to one person."  
"Jack!" Dylan said with a cute voice, and Elena pointed, "Come on, he wants us back, and a big eyes in the sky, he's a con man for Fu..."  
"Elena!" Ianto pointed to Dylan the twins and Jasmine. "Impressionable ears," he kept his tone serious.  
"Udge sake..." Elena finished her eyes going to Jasmine who was holding onto her neck, and her eyes kept staring at Dylan.

"Well that means, Jack being involved wants our attention and as much as we don't want to give Jack that attention we can't let a bloody eye in the sky do what ever it wants. I can't do that... Being with the organization that's suppose to stop this." Jade exhaled.  
"Which means we've gotta work together, fight it and win." Owen looked at Elena's boobs.  
He stepped in front of her. "So, we better get to work."

Ianto clear his throat, "and possibly clothes," he kept looking to Dylan who was still staring up to Jasmine.

"Yes," Elena agreed, "I think Jasmine needs cleaning, changing, feeding, all the kids do." She added looking to Owen with a serious face, she then listened to a buzzing.  
"What's that?" Ianto asked looking around, "It's the eye!"  
Elena rolled her eyes, "no, it's my medication alarm," passing Jasmine to Owen. She rushed down the stairs leaving everyone on the balcony.  
Ianto looking to Owen, "A medication Alarm?"

"To remind her, when its time for her medication." Owen whispered, standing in all his glory on the balcony.  
"We need a plan, I need to call my office and see what they know." Jade nodded, still holding both twins.  
Owen nodded, "I need to shower because I smell." He glanced to Jasmine, "and you smell too." He brushed his nose against her.

Elena looked to the medication, she had turned the alarm off before throwing the pills down the sink, and she turned the tap on watching them wash away.  
Ianto looked to Jade, "I'll go and see what I can get from the news," he looked to Dylan, "Want to help Daddy?"  
"I wanna help daddy too," Lillian pouted while looking from Ianto to Owen, "I big girl." she nodded.

Ianto looking to Elena in a dressing gown looking to the TV, "It's crazy, I got used to the quiet." she pointed out while looking.  
_"Spotted over London, the religious people are calling it the eye of the lord..."_  
"Typical, big eyes, must be god," Ianto now looked to Lillian who was starting at the report, then to her dad. "So medication?" Ianto asked her.  
Elena looked to Ianto, "Yeah, all done, done dusted," she then kept eyes on the TV, "Got to get dressed," she pointed to the stairs.

Ianto now glanced down to the children, Philip and Dylan were playing together like they would at home, Owen had sat Jasmine with Lillian, but it seemed that Jasmine wasn't playing will Lillian but just staring at her. "Owen!" Ianto called from the living room, "does your daughter talk?" he asked.

Owen poked his head into the living room; he glanced to Jasmine who was staring at Lillian watching the news report. He exhaled, "She can talk, she just," he paused watching his daughter, "She doesn't seem to walk to talk," he nodded, "but if she needs anything, she'll let you know." He walked away again.

Holding a tray with tea and biscuits, he had juice cups for all the kids also, "All right, so I was listening to the waterproof radio while showering and people are freaking who expected that... Because I was expecting everyone to be calm." He was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt like in the Torchwood days by shear coincidence, he placed the tray on the coffee table, and he looked to Jasmine. "What do you say?" he asked her holding her purple sippy cup.

Jasmine kept looking up to him holding her hands, "peas daddy," her voice so small, Ianto found it hard to really hear it.

Owen passed the cup to her now kissing her forehead, "That's my princess," he then side glanced to the look on Ianto's face. "Yeah, I have a soft side, can we get over it." He stood up before passing more sippy cups to Lillian, Philip and Dylan.

"Well I can't go back to New York and honestly what would be the point, I'm in London!" Jade spoke loudly on her cell phone, now a blue tooth in her ear. She was dressed in jeans, a black vest top and a purple and grey plaid long sleeved shirt.

Elena glanced to Owen, "I'll go shower," she placed the laptop in his hands, "You should know what to with this," she glanced to Ianto, "and you know what to do too," she turned around.  
"Where are you going Lena?" Ianto asked while looking from the TV to Elena who laughed.  
"Shower," she pointed out with a look, "I stink," she pointed out, "When I get back, you two better start getting this sorted."

Sitting down, Owen listened to the woman on the news speaking; _All of this occurring in the same week the U.N.I.T General, Jadrienne Springsteen is on vacation in London._  
"Yes, vacation!" Jade snapped coming into the room making Owen jump uneasily.

Ianto picked up Lillian, he looked her over, "so what did they say?" he asked while Lillian reached over for her mother, he placed her down while looking to Owen on the laptop, "what did Elena expect you to do?" he asked thinking something, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Really dunno." Owen said typing in his passport. Seeing Jade picking up Lillian. "U.N.I.T is working on finding out anything about The Eye and what it wants, so far it hasn't harmed anything or one..." Jade cleared her throat.

Ianto nodded, "but," he kept thinking, "There is one person we can..."  
"No!" Elena was now in the living room wearing a tight orange vest with faded blue jeans, "we're not going to run to Jack," she finished looking to the laptop. "Also, this." she turned it around.  
Ianto standing behind her, "You're logging onto the Torchwood server...?" he looked over her shoulder, "It's still about?" he looked confused.  
Elena glanced over her shoulder, "I've been logging on, every now and then cheeking my inbox," she was quiet for a while feeling odd, she walked over picking up Jasmine who was hugging her leg, so Elena held her close watching her daughter.

"Anyways..." Owen said glancing around the room, feeling himself unsure of how to do this. "Basically we have four children, no weapons, the Torchwood server and a giant eye in the sky... Simple..." He tried to think of what to do, but it had been so long.  
"U.N.I.T says its getting strong readings of Milky Way material matter from the eye so it's from our Galaxy." Jade read off her iPhone.

Elena nodded passing Jasmine to Owen, Owen took Jasmine sitting her on his knee, the little girl starting to play with the keys on the laptop looking to the swirling blue lines on the Torchwood sever.  
"Plus..." Elena felt herself walking over to a painting, she pulled it aside to see a safe, "I thought I'd take out some insurance," she put the code in, opened it seeing weapons inside, and Ianto was wide eyes.  
"You," he turned to Owen, "You have been planning for something like this?" he asked.  
Elena shrugged, "well, I always plan for the best, expect the worst." she took the guns out, then looking in taking more things out, that were salvaged from torchwood three. "We're at the worst."

"Well, that does help, a lot." Jade grinned, "Good job Elena!" She high fived her with another grin, her eyes bright looking to the safes content.  
Owen looked shocked, "Well... " Stopping Jasmine pushing more buttons, He was lost for words. "I love you." He grinned at Elena.

"And you two are happy, that a mental unstable person had a hideaway for guns." Ianto looked to the group.  
Elena nodded, "Well, yes," she looked to the gun, "I missed holding a gun," she kept smiling, "I really love guns." she paused, "I just saw Ianto's point."

Owen kept staring seriously at Elena before glancing to Ianto and back, "So we gonna do something about this big eye in the sky or sit and chat about guns and wonderful things!" He stood up holding the laptop in one hand, Jasmine in the other.

Ianto laughed looking to Owen, "Who'd thought." He kept looking to the sight before taking a photo with his iPhone.  
"Well, both sound rather lovely..." Jade picked up something she hadn't seen for a very long time. "Newton!" She held it close to her chest, the screen was cracked and it looked scuffed up.

Elena nodded, "you be surprised what you can find, when hunting around a wreak site," she then looked to Ianto, "but computer people," Elena now pushed Ianto to Jade.  
"So you two are muscle," Ianto laughed, "Typical," he then looked to Elena, "but Jade," he clicked, "Macbook," he paused, "Your old one, may it rest in peace..."

"Oh this is emotional." Jade waved her hand in front of her face, sniffing and looking away.  
"Oh Jade, honestly!" Owen watched her, inhaling an uneven breath before smirking. "Naw just fuckin' with cha!" he added while She giggled.

Elena looked to Ianto, "come on, smart people, give me something to shot!" she waved the gun around.  
"Elena there are children about!" he looked serious.  
Rolling her eyes, "It's got a safety on..." she heard a bang, then looking to the wall, a photo of Jasmine with a neat bullet hole. "Or maybe not..." she placed it on the table.  
Ianto was staring at Elena shaking his head.

"Elena!" Owen said sharply. "Did you take your pills today? Because none of this is like you, aliens or not." He put the laptop down. Walking over and taking the gun carefully, now putting the safety on.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, pills taken," she kept looking to his eyes, "Why would you think not?" she kept watching the group.  
Jade rubbed her forehead, seeing the children not that phased about the gunshot in the photo. Her eyes now going to Jasmine in Owen's arms, she kept starting at her mother confused. "I think we should find Jack and ask him about this..." Jade bit her lip.

"no Jack." Elena snapped to Jade quickly, her eyes kept serious, watching Owen placing Jasmine next to Lillian.

Lillian kept looking to the girl with blonde hair, her own black hair, both girls with deep brown eyes staring at each other, then back to their parents.  
"Elena," Ianto exhaled trying to make her see sense.  
"No Jack!" Elena pointed to Ianto, "we did this kind of, shi, stuff without him." Elena kept watching Dylan, "Plus," she knelled now in front of Dylan, "Can Aunty Elena see?"  
Dylan handed her the Sonic Screwdriver, "we've got help..."

"You think it'll work?" Jade saw the look in Owen's eyes, a painful flicker, but he kept a calm composer.  
The feeling his wife was lying to him cut him really deep. "Can't hurt trying, can we?" Owen glanced at her.  
"The Doctor said he'd know if Dylan would of fixed it." Jade nodded.

Elena now looked to Jade, "well I was thinking," she pointed to a door, and waved it up and down.  
"No, Lena..." Dylan took the Sonic Screwdriver, "here is how," he walked over a door waving it.  
Elena quickly pulled him away, "not that door Dylan, that is Uncle Owen's special door..." she looked over to Owen.

"I knew it!" Jade said sharply and Owen hissed at her. "Like you don't have one!" He muttered darkly.  
Watching Elena taking Dylan to another door, he followed watching him watching Dylan waving the Sonic Screwdriver, the door opening.  
"Ouu brilliant." Owen nodded.

"See." Elena now looked to Ianto who was staring at the door.  
He kept looking from the door to Elena, and then back to Owen, "so, lets get to work." Ianto kept looking to the door feeling he wanted to know.  
Elena clapped, "I'll put some tea on," she glanced to the TV before going into the kitchen, she kept looking to the pill cupboard, her hand brushing over her forehead feeling a little light headed.

"We'll have to be off the radar with this, Torchwood doesn't exist and we don't want people thinking it does again, it'll 'cause to many problems. Torchwood lost all status after the hub went up." Jade kept checking e-mails on her iPhone.  
Owen peeked into the kitchen, seeing Elena moving around before glancing to Ianto who seemed to have his attention focused on the mystery rooms door. "Stay away from that door." He was serious.

Ianto looked to Owen, "Off the radar," he laughed, "like vigilantes?" he kept smiling while looking, "well so far, in the Torchwood database, there is no eye species..." he looked to Owen, "but, I'm thinking it's ship, and well..." Ianto started to type quicker, "We should check it out..."

"Yes, like Vigilantes except! We have U.N.I.T on our side and U.N.I.T does what I tell them to do." Jade grinned.

Ianto looked to Jade, "Well I kinda had a power moment," he inhaled, looking to Dylan and Lillian, "But I guess I'll get the kids washed and dressed," he kissed her cheek lightly, "you keep working hard love."  
"Kinda like the old team." Owen whispered, before getting up he walked into the kitchen. "Cookies!" He said taking one off the plate, biting into it while looking over Elena, "You all right?" He watched her carefully. He knew she was off her medication and he scared him a little bit. But he didn't want to let on he knew.

Elena was looking to Owen, "Great, fine, lovely," she kept looking to the cookies, "not feeling great eating," she then listened to the kettle clicking, "I'll get tea ready."

Owen and Jade sat in the living room together, typing away at two different paces. Their voices were very low, so low it sounded like background static. "Elena stopped taking her meds." Owen said, looking at new pictures of the eye.  
"You sure?" Jade glanced at him, reading a Toxins report on The Eye nothing coming back lethal to humans.  
Owen nodded, "Mhm, she's been lying."  
"Oh..." Jade stopped talking hearing footsteps.

"I thought we were getting tea?" Jade said dramatically making Owen laugh, their fingers typing against the keyboards. "So the Eye isn't lethal. It doesn't seem to have any gasses around it, which can harm us... And so far it hasn't said a word." Jade lent over Owen, looking at a made up 3D Imagine of the thing.

Ianto kept looking to Elena, she was looking out the window, "and we're sitting around waiting," she shook her head looking to Ianto and the kids all dressed, but taking a nap. Jasmine lying with Lillian, even if Lillian did most of the talking, it seemed Jasmine was happy enough to listen; it was a plus the children were all getting along.

Ianto looking to Elena, "What you suggest?" he walked over the window looking to the eyes, it was there, still, and he kept feeling nervous.  
Elena stared to open the window, "well, I am not standing around waiting," she reached to a gun into the back of her jeans, "Be good, Cover for me," she felt woozy, "Later..."  
"Elena!" Ianto watching her climbing out the window, he could see her going down the drain pipe, she gave him a salute, waved Owen's car keys before getting into the car starting it up, and started to drive away.

Elena kept driving, for a second she felt her eyes focused on everything, she blinked before carrying on, and she had one mission, to get to the eye.

Ianto rushed down the stairs, "Hey," he looked flustered, "so how is everything going?" her asked while looking around the living room, "Can I get tea, coffee?"

Jade gave him the stare, the stare she knew something was going on and he was doing a rubbish job of hiding it.  
Owen had glanced up, he could hear the sound of an automatic transmission going up the street. His eyes went wide. "Was that... My mustang?" He looked worried, pulling the living room curtains open seeing his blue jay blue Mustang was gone.  
"Your ... " Jade trailed off seeing his panic.

"My car!" He yelled, he kept getting a bad feeling from this; it had been a long time since Elena was behind the wheel of a car, plus side effects of not taking her medication.

Ianto, he kept looking from Jade to Owen, "Elena might have said something about, going to It." he said while looking to Jade again. "She can drive... right?"

"No! She cannot drive!" Owen snapped, "especially not my mustang!" Owen started hyperventilating.

"Owen! Calm!" jade rubbed his back carefully.  
"We need to ... we need to go to the eye!" Owen flapped his arms. His stomach was crunching.  
"We'll go, we'll go!" jade nodded.  
Owen kept worrying about unmediated Elena driving in the centre of the city, toward a large alien eye.

Ianto kept looking to Owen, "so if Elena doesn't drive, and you have a car..." he kept looking to Jade, "How we going to get to London?"  
Then he looked down to Dylan, he looked up to him, "Daddy we going eye?"  
"Okay, someone needs to stay with the kids," he pointed out quickly.

Owen looked at Jade, Jade looked at Owen and they both together looked at Ianto.  
"Well I'm going she is my wife and I'm a Doctor!" Owen pointed out the perfect logic.  
"And I'm going on U.N.I.T's behalf and I have a car." She shook her iPhone that was calling her British driver.  
"Guess that makes the fairy, the baby sitter." Owen nodded. Plus in all honesty Owen would rather be in an alien fight with Jade, over Ianto any day.

Ianto kept looking to the kids who were all looking to him, "Great, just like old times, they run to save the world, and I am here..." he looked to Dylan, "What?"  
"Philip pood himself..." he said lightly, "He smells." he added with a wave over his nose.

Elena kept focused on the sky, well the last time Aliens came to London, they went to the Theme building, she kept focused on the road, the gone on the seat, she didn't even know what to do. "Well Elena," she turned a corner, and then laughed, "Ready," she braked into a parking space.

Elena felt herself look to the car, she pulled Owen's Jacket on, she started to head towards the Eye, then looked up, "Erm, Hello..." she waved, "What the fuck am I," she then looked up again, "Hello, big gross eye thing..." she kept waving.

The Eye could hear Elena but didn't focus on her, the Eye the hear everything, but he knew that voice, the voice had had been through time and space with The Doctor. "Yes?" It said.

"Are you speaking English?" Elena asked to the eye, for a moment Elena didn't know if she was really hearing it, maybe she shouldn't of sinked her pills, but couldn't change it now, "cos, you like have to leave!"

"Where to Ma'am?" The British driver asked looking in the mirror at Jade and Owen in the back seat. "Off to whack another shrink?" He laughed.  
It made Owen snicker and clear his throat.  
"No, at least not at this moment, we're heading to City Central, to the large Eye." Jade laughed.

"I can. But I am free to do as I please." The Eye spoke finally shifting it large pupil to stare down at Elena. "Maybe you should leave." The red colour of his orb got redder.

Elena kept looking up, "Right, so first question, not answered," she rolled on her feet looking up, "but can I assume this is your vessel, and I would like to communicate with your leader, as of this misunderstanding?" her voice light, she couldn't believe it, but then she didn't even know what she was doing, looking to the Sonic Screwdriver.

"I am the leader and you, are no threat." The Eye's voice was very, different. Its English sounded like it was a couple hundred years lagging behind. "Your people will gather in the centre of town by two PM!"

"Hey, I used to eat threat like you for Breakfast!" she then pointed, "also, what for?" Elena was getting a little out of her depth, she knew that, and for a second, she felt maybe she should have been home. "Cos I am not any ordinary human," she held up the Sonic Screwdriver, "you know what this is?" she asked quickly.

Staring at the Sonic Screwdriver, The Eye looking unmoved at it blinked, but the people inside looking worried, very panicked.  
"You... Are no Time Lord." The Eye finally spoke, though its booming voice sounded unsure. As a black car pulled up, Jade and Owen getting out of it, looking to Elena.  
"Elena!" Owen said sharply.

"And how would you know?" Elena placed her hand on her hip, "It's cos I'm a woman!" she pointed her finger, "well come down here and say that to my face!" she narrowed her eyes seriously trying to be scary. Then she slowly looked around, "Owen, you're not meant to be here," she pointed, "see companions... Doctor, has companions..."

The Eye moved closer to Ianto, for a minute before moving back. "You smell of time radiation but you are no Doctor!" It snapped.  
Seeing the two with her. "Elena, come on, before you get killed." Owen said seriously.  
Jade was looking at the large eye. "As a U.N.I.T General, I demand to know why you are here and what your intentions are!" She pointed.

Elena looked to Jade, "Oh, hey..." she looked to the Eye, "Yeah, well, I demand to know your purpose..." her head focused up, but kept feeling like she was losing her big bad image with Jade beside her, stupid U.N.I.T she thought to herself, then thought of Jack with a laugh.

"Have you fucking lost your mind?" Owen asked Elena seriously, his brown eyes staring into her dark green ones, looking for answers.  
The Eye shifted, feeling indifferent, like usual, "We will collect the people, in the cities centre..." It paused.  
"Why?" Jade snapped.  
"For... Work." It said carefully.

"Well guess we're not that only planet in Recession..." for a moment Elena laughed at her own Joke before looking to Owen, she kept looking into his eyes. "I was thinking on my feet," she blinked a few times, "Also, you need to have some faith in Me." she reached forward to touch him nearly falling, but catching herself.

"I know you stopped taking your medication, why didn't you tell me?" Owen kept watching Elena nearly falling or tripping.  
Jade however was still staring at the Eye. "What kind of work?" She kept asking.  
"Manual Labour." It said simply.

Elena looked to Owen, "I did too," she pointed out, "I just skipped breakfa..." she looked to the eye again, "big freaky eye say what?" her eyes focused from that, to Jade, then back again, then to Owen, "You know I think he said labour," looking again to the Eye, "you're mistaken, We're run by Conservative and liberal democrat they are running the UK, not Labour anymore..."

Owen and Jade both brought their hands to their faces, covering them and face palming.  
"The Coriolis will not be mocked!" the Eye's voice boomed loudly across the sky.  
Jade glancing up. "So that's your name, The Coriolis, sorry but our people wont be subjected into your manual labour!" She snapped.

"Oh," Elena waved a hand, "Labour, not the political party, my bad," she kept looking to the sky, but glanced to Jade, "Yes what she said, there is no deal in that." she pointed out while folding her arms, she kept a serious face, be inside, she had no idea how they were going to stop them.

"If you don't comply, your defenceless city will be ruined!" the Eye snapped, its pupil looked up, a red laser beam came out of it and a large skyscraper dematerialised.  
"Oh... Okay, didn't expect that - not gonna lie." Owen whispered.

Elena's eyes were wide, "Erm," she looked to the eyes, "I think we should call Jack." she glanced from Jade to Owen before looking to Owen again, "I'll see you at home," she started to walk towards the Mustang.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Owen walked and got to the driver side before she did. "Gimme my car, I don't want this one pretzeled." His eyes scanned over his beautiful car and then his beautiful wife.

"One time," she placed the keys into his hand before looking into his eyes for a moment, "I just need to lay down," she added while lightly kissing him before getting into the car's back seat, it wasn't that big, but big enough for her to curl into a ball closing her eyes.

Ianto looking to Jack now, the kids where in the living room playing on a game, he then smiled, "so, you assumed we were trying to do something?" he asked looking to Jack, he kept crossing his legs over, he'd not been alone with Jack, but couldn't stop staring.  
"Of course." Jack played with a bucket on his coat, watching the children playing. He kept thinking about Steven, the pain was dulled, but still hurt his heart. He watched Dylan looking so much like Ianto it was scary, and then over to Jasmine playing with Lillian, little versions of Elena and Jade. He kept looking over Philip, "Should he be playing with that?" he quickly spoke.

Ianto jumped up taking the pen away from Philip before he put it up is nose, he turned to Jack, "How do you know there things?" he asked picking Philip up sitting him between himself and Jack.  
"Its a natural Torchwood instinct." Jack smiled slightly looking back to Ianto, his heart skipping a beat.

Ianto laughed, "Well, my opinion on natural Torchwood instinct, was you to shag everything possible." he pointed out while looking over Jack, "Cos it's what you do best, kick arse, then fuck it." he stopped looking to Lillian, her eyes watching his.  
"Daddy, you said bad words..." her finger pointing, "Bad..."

Jasmine copying Lillian now pointing to Ianto's face, "Bad…" her voice was haunting.  
Philip nodded, "I tell mama..." his finger pointing into Ianto's face, and now Dylan pointed to Ianto, just to not feel left out.

"Looks like you've got the naughty patrol." Jack looked from the all the kids pointing to Ianto, in the back of his mind, he wondered what it would be like if he could replace Jade just for a minute, before looking back to Ianto, "Besides you would know all about me kicking arse and then... Tapping it." He winked in a sexual manor at Ianto.

Ianto blushed, "Jack," he lightly pushed him, the heard a noise, he jumped to his feet looking out the window, "looks like the others found Elena," he turned back to see Jack standing right behind him, "I'll go tell Jade and Owen you're here first." he quickly squeezed passed Jack into the hall to open the front door.

Jack smirked to himself, he'd pinched Ianto's ass as he squeezed passed him, he cleared his throat, fixing a buckle on his coat, he turned back seeing Dylan, playing with a five hundred piece puzzle half complete. "What'cha doing?" He asked.  
Dylan looking up, blue eyes were reflecting to blue eyes. "A puzzle." He kept staring at Jack. Before turning back to the puzzle.

"Mind if I help?" Jack picked up a corner piece. Twisting it between his fingers as Dylan kept staring at him. He barely remembered Jack except for a few flash memories that he couldn't place between memory or dream.

"You talk like mama." His delicate under tone of a Welsh accent made Jack smile.

"Well your mom is American and so am I." He took the puzzle piece, putting it in the right place.  
"Why did you wink at my daddy?" Dylan asked again. Jack looked unsure of what to say, he laughed it off softly.

"I was just playing." He nodded. Continuing to help with the puzzle.

Jade turned to Owen when the car turned off in the driveway. "Do you, think she's doing okay, for being off the medication?" She glanced back to Elena still asleep against the back seat.  
Owen let his hands slip from the wheel, before turning off the Mustang and taking the keys from the ignition. "Seems, like she isn't mentally unstable... Well, you know what I mean." He glanced back before getting out of the driver side. ",'Lena, we're home." He whispered now leaning down, kissing the top of her head.  
Jade getting out of the passenger side, looking up from her iPhone for the first time in a while. U.N.I.T kept reeling her information.

Ianto walked out seeing Owen and Jade, "Erm, he is here, he's here, Jack, here, now, right here." he pointed to the house.  
Elena opened her eyes, yawned and slipped from the car, "Jack's here." she pulled the barrel of the gun, "This is going to be fun," she started to walk into the house, but Ianto grabbed her around the waist, "Elena no shooting Jack!"  
"Oh he'll come back to life!" she snapped, "Let me go!"  
Ianto sighed, "I'm not caring about that, I'm caring for the fact my kids, your daughter are in there, and I'd like them not to be mentally scarred!" he pointed out, and Elena stopped struggling.  
"Fine, I'll just stab him again," she walked into the house heading for the kitchen.

Jade and Owen exchanged glances, Owen making obscene gestures, making his hand now in a fist move back and forth from his closed mouth, his tongue pushing against his cheek in motion, like sucking a cock while pointing at Ianto.  
Jade glared, flashing him the finger. Owen ran into the house after Elena. "Elena!" He said sharply going into the kitchen.  
Jack was sitting in the living room, on the floor, Jasmine on one knee, Lillian on the other and Dylan was standing up with Philip, leaning against Jack's back, both their head resting on each of his shoulder as Jack read the story of the tree blind mice, you could not kill that.

Ianto looked to Jade for a moment, for a second he held her face kissing her, "Love you," he said before looking into the living room, "so you was saying a plan Jack..." he kept looking for Jade to Jack, then to the kids who all seemed to stared at him as if he wasn't meant to be talking.  
Elena stopped seeing Owen, "What?" she asked putting the kettle on, "Making coffee," she reached into the fridge, "I'm feeling tired, so red bull, gives you wings, which is a lie, cos it doesn't give you wings..."

"Elena, I don't think Red Bull is the best thing for you to be drinking... I mean, you know." He sighed, taking over to the fridge, taking the can of Red Bull from her hand. "You just need a proper rest." He lifted her chin, his eyes looking into hers, before kissing her on the lips softly for a moment. "Or coffee, I'd rather let you have coffee." He smiled light. But his eyes were worried.

"Right," Elena kept looking to Owen, "Just," she kept looking, "Owen," for few seconds she kept watching, "I'm just fine," she listened to the kettle, "I won't stab Jack, yet..." she then turned around, "but what ever this eye wants, we're not letting it have it." she started to make the coffees walking them into the living room on a tray.

"I think, you are ruining story time." Jade came up beside Ianto, brushing her hand against his chest, her head leaning against his side, watching Jack who looked frozen for a minute, staring at Jade and Ianto before averting his eyes back to the words written on the paper. He cleared his throat, trying to get thoughts of jealousy from his mind, He continued, his voice very soft, peaceful. "Did you ever see such a sight in your life,  
as three blind mice?" He asked, turning the page, the book coming to an end. "The end." He glanced from each of the kids.  
"Again!" Lillian said excitedly in an indoor voice.

Jasmine kept staring to Jack's face, her eyes wide, "Again!" her voice was a perfect mimic of Lillian's tone.

"Jack..." Elena placed the coffee on the table in front of him, "Jade, green tea," she then looked, "Ianto, I know you like yours strong," she then sat down with her own Coffee, "So Eye, need it gone, how?"  
Ianto kept looking from the coffee mug, then back to Jack, "Yeah, but what does it want?"

The fact everyone seemed to be looking at Jack, who decided to remain sitting on the floor, holding the mug of coffee in his hands, watching the vapour rising up into the air. Exhaled. "I don't know, because I didn't do it, like you've been judging me of!" He gave Jade and Owen the evil eyes.  
"Anyways." Jade sipped the green tea, "Its called The Coriolis." She sipped more of the tea. Glancing from Ianto and Jack, Jack who tried to keep focus on the others but his gaze kept falling to Ianto.  
"Like the physics thing." Owen said with a nod. "Possibly, I mean who knows. But they want our people to gather in town central by two PM, they want them for Manual Labour." He slipped his coffee that he'd made himself just the perfect way.  
"Well we can't let that happen." Jack glanced to his wrist strap. "We could... Beam into the Eye and get an inside scope." He suggested.

"Yeah," Elena kept looking to Jack, before back to Owen, "but then it's a fact of, is it safe." she now started to tap her fingers on the cup, her eyes trying hard to focused, but it was hard to do anything when her head started to feel heavy and the coffee wasn't making anything easier.  
Ianto leant forward, "but Manual labour for what?" he watched Jade, "What would they want, plus," he glanced around, "Who of us is going?" he kept his cool, but then his eyes looking over Jack, he didn't want to blame him.

"Safe or not, when did that ever matter to us?" Owens eyes looked from Elena to Jack.  
"Good point, but my teleport only has enough energy for two small people or one bigger person." He lied smoothly.  
For a minute figuring, if Jade went with him and it wasn't safe, Ianto would be perfectly fine here on Earth.  
"Sounds like you've all ready made your mind up Harkness." Owen narrowed his eyes.

Elena kept looking from Ianto to Owen, she brushed her hands into her hair while taking another sip of the coffee. "Yeah," she got to her feet lightly while placing the cup down, "I'll get into something, I a little more Alien friendly," she brushed her hands, "I love these jeans."  
Ianto laughed, "Facing danger, and you're worried about your jeans..." he laughed, "and who makes you think you're going?"  
Elena shrugged, "What makes you think you're going?" her voice cool.

"Yeah, what does make you think you are going?" Owen quizzed Ianto quickly with questioning eyes to go with it. Something fishy was going on and Owen could sense it.  
Jack saw the look in Owens eyes, "I was going to take Elena as he is ... Was a officer if the law and that might cone in handy and I was going to take Jade, he being a U.N.I.T Official and all." His eyes caught Jades who looked mildly surprised at the matter.  
"Funny I thought you'd be taking Ianto." Owen said sharply but stopped seeing Jade flash him a glare.

Elena glared to Owen, "Right," she then walked over to door looking back, but felt odd in the tense room. "I'll get changed." she left the room before holding the banister a few seconds closing her eyes.  
Ianto now looking to Owen, "Looks like we're baby-sitting," he pointed to Owen, but he kept his eyes on Owen, he didn't like the way he kept staring at him. "Any problems with making spaghetti alphabet, with toast," he walked to the kitchen trying avoid the glare.

When Ianto was completely out of the room and Jade was left feeling awkwardly sitting there she pulled her iPhone from her pocket, "I'm gonna go give U.N.I.T an update." She ducked from the room casualty. Jack turned to Owe and stared "What the hell is your issue?" He snapped at his old second in command  
"Oh nothing." Owen picked at his fingernails listening to Ianto in the kitchen.  
"Well cut it out, you are making unneeded drama!" Jack stood up off the floor his hands brushing down his coat he walked into the kitchen waiting for Elena he glanced to Ianto "He always that rude?" H asked about Owen who seemed to have a stick up his ass.

Elena shrugged, "No, not always," she tried a light hearted smile, but failed, "Guess he just holds that kind of attitude, just for you…"

Ianto turned around with a can opener, "Well," he kept watching Jack, "I think he's got issues with you." he started to look around the kitchen for where Owen and Elena kept bread, "I think it's the whole, you left and Elena tried a lot of stupid ways to kill herself." he kept serious watching Jack.

Elena glared to Ianto behind Jack's back; "Really!" she mouthed while trying to control her anger in the moment.

"You think that's the reason?" Jack tried to shake off the feeling of Owen hating him even if both men never really saw eye to eye. He picked up the loaf of bread "Lemme help." He brushed by Ianto to the toaster "I didn't mean to do that to Elena " He whispered lightly, "Ow!" he turned around, "Oh, Elena."

"Yes, I am right here," she folded her arms looking to Jack. "Right I leave you two, to it, I'll get changed," she walked away from the two men feeling completely frustrated.

"Well," Ianto glanced over to Jack for a second, "I don't really know how to see Owen," he opened up the spaghetti alphabet. Ianto inhaled, "He turned Elena into a Stepford wife." he moved away from Jack emptying the can into a pan putting in on the hob turning the gas on making the flames burn around the pan.

"That looks extremely disgusting and I've seen some pretty disgusting things in my days." He watched the red mixture with the alphabet in the pot. "Smells bad too." he pointed out while exhaling putting two slices of bread in one aide of the toaster and pushed the lever down. "Well... I'm sure Owen did what was best." He truely was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Ianto kept watching Jack, "Well the kids love these things," he kept stirring so they didn't stick, then looked to Jack again, "I have no idea why." he turned seeing Elena standing in the doorway, she was now wearing a pair of black jeans, with a long sleeve top in red and black strips, pairs off with black ballet flats.  
"Right, I'm ready to go," Elena looked from Jack to Ianto, "Erm, one thing," she rushed to the fridge, looked around, opened the can of red bull before downing the whole thing crushing the can into the bin. "Right now I'm ready."

Jack tore his gaze from Ianto as the toast popped up from it's slits looking golden brown perfectly even on both sides, "Right," he put the toast on a plate looking to Ianto "I'll have Jade back in no time." His voice light peaking into the kitchen seeing Owen still on the laptop but now a Disney moving playing on the large screen TV the twins, with Jasmine, were sitting on the floor watching it while Dylan was finishing the puzzle now looking like something along the lines of a pirate ship "Jade come on!" Jack said before seeing her enter into the kitchen. "I'm ready let's go." She looked over Jack before smiling at Ianto, "Remember don't get that stuff in your hair again that pasta is like glue." She laughed softly.

Ianto watched as Jack left the kitchen letting out a long breathe, he started to put more toast into the toaster while looking into the pan seeing the spaghetti alphabet starting to bubble, he turned the heat down while lightly buttering toast with a feeling sinking in his chest.  
Elena walked over to Owen, she kissed his cheek, her eyes looking over the screen before smiling, "I hope to not be long," she tapped his shoulders, and then walked over to Jasmine kissing her forehead. "Love you." her attention now on Owen she rushed kissing his lips softly, her eyes looking into his, "I love you…" she whispered.

Owen touched her cheek with the back of his hand, "I love you too," he watched her walking over to Jack and Jade.

"Lets make a move..." Elena glanced to the living room; she placed her hand over the vortex manipulator.

"Okay well teleport from here, if we encounter danger well use your training." He held one arm out to Elena and the other Jade who took it casually.

Jade laughed, "Yeah, cos I really am going to forget the intense training you gave me," her voice dead set in her sarcastic ways, but her eyes going over to Elena rolling her eyes.

One second they were in her living room, the next they were in a dark corridor, Elena held the wall feeling her stomach churn, "why didn't this make me sick before?" Elena asked while holding the wall.

"Because we had a set location before now we just kind of took what we could get." Jack looked into her eyes, his hand touched her cheek, "You gonna be okay?" his eyes looking into hers.  
Jade looked around there were no corners everything was rounded off, she kept brushing her hands down her arms looking around not sure what to think. "So, cosy place." She muttered while looking over to Elena and Jack.

"Thank you Jack," she stepped away from his hand, then thought about the promise she made With Ianto about the club they formed for people who's hearts have been broken by Jack Harkness, she inhaled clearing her head, "but we've got to..." she closed her mouth, an echo.  
_"People of England, you will come with us, you will be our manual Labour, or we will destroy you all, that is all."_

"Is that it's scare Tactic? "Jack asked a little unmoved by the eye now, "You British should be use to things trying to destroy the place by now." He snickered.  
"It also has a dematerialising laser beam." Jade looked casually at Jack whose eyes went wide.

"Oh... "He trailed off for a minute "I see, that could be a problem." jack nodded then kept looking from Jade to Elena and back again, both of them had no really change much. While the fact Elena's hair longer and darker, Jade's hair was shorter and lighter.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Well," she looked to Jade, "since the fact it's only wanting England." she looked serious, "U.N.I.T won't give a shit..." she inhaled blinking for a second, her hands holding onto Jack to keep steady, it was like her body was made of led, "U.N.I.T stopped trusting the UK after what happened with 456..." she pointed out as a matter of fact, it was true.

"Elena." Jade said with a serious tone and expression, "I am one hundred per cent aware of that considering I signed the papers! With every other General." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, But Jack isn't aware of that!" she pointed to Jade, "So stop acting like some big Badass when really, you're just a scared little girl in big boy boots!"

"Oh coming from the woman who tried to jump off a bridge, and sent herself into premature labour!" Jade snapped back.

Elena nodded, "well, least I don't have to keep shagging my man, getting knocked up, cos I'm so scared he's going to leave me for a man!" her voice caught Jade off guard as she bit her lip looking away from Elena.  
"ANYWAY!" jack said making sure Elena didn't fall over "what we have is the team, guns and common sense to an extent we just have to deal with this like Torchwood, would." He nodded.

"But we're not Torchwood," Elena pointed out, "If you haven't noticed, you blew up Torchwood, and I'm a house wife," she looked, "Jade's U.N.I.T, Owen's a Doctor and Ianto's..." she paused looking to Jade, "What is Ianto again?"

Jade felt her eyes narrow, no one was around besides them, and she was expecting a fairy comment that never happened. "He's a secretary SLASH General assistant." She nodded.

"I just asked," Elena waved a hand. Jack snickered, covering his mouth, "That's... " He paused. "Never mind." He remembered when Ianto was his General support officer.

Attention to Jack, "Plus, we need to get to." Elena looked left, right, up and down the corridor they were standing in, "Where do we go from here?" she asked feeling confused.

"Well." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, "You know my favourite way is from behind." He snickered, jokingly. Turning behind them to see a large door. "Oh, look." He nodded seriously. "Lets do this." He headed toward the door quickly.

"From behind," Elena laughed, she looked to Jade, "I hope you have your bossy boots on," she whispered while looking to Jack, "cos hell knows he's getting his kinky ones on..." she felt nervous while staying behind Jack careful.

Upon opening the door, the darkness was even darker. Only red lights light the walking area on the floor. Jack stopped walking; he covered his mouth to keep himself from gasping. Humans, hundreds of thousands of humans dressed in rags, were working machines that looked from the fifties.

Elena kept looking to Jack, it felt weird, all of them were doing something, mind blank, focused on one thing, and Elena slipped her arm around Jack's feeling scared, this was holding her breath, "Jack..." she whispered feeling if she spoke feeling nervous. "Where did all these people come from?" she asked.

Jack kept staring; his eyes unable to look away, these people were old, like they'd been doing this for years. Like this was normal to them. "That's why they're here." Jack glanced to Elena holding onto his arm and Jade who stood beside him. "These batches of slaves are about to die... They need new ones..."

"But wouldn't we of known..." Elena stopped talking, "They come back and forth," her eyes to Jade, she kept looking to the different ethnic groups of the people, "Jack, we've got to stop this." she kept her voice low, her eyes looking around, "Now." Elena kept looking around, "Can anyone tell me, where the leader is?" her voice louder looking around the people who seemed like zombies.

The people didn't seem the notice Elena, maybe they were brain dead zombies just working, hoping for possible rescue. But one, old man looked at Elena and answered her question with a simple, point, toward the large red eye camera staring down at them all.

Elena glanced up, "Jack..." she nudged him forward, "go, do your boss thing." she talked out of the side of her mouth, she didn't want to seem like she was speaking feeling scared. "Cos this is the moment, to bring out the big guns."

Jack looking to all the people, floated in between them, leaving Elena and Jade near the door.  
Walking up to stand in front of the camera. "Captain Jack Harkness! I come in peace!" He said casually, like it was nothing to invade a ship.

"You do not have any peace," the voice came from all around them, focused on Jack. "you have no peace, only our demand." the voice boomed around.  
Elena glanced to Jade, "I don't like the sound of that," she kept quiet, and then looked to her.

"Giant voice coming outta no where... Not usually good." Jade pointed out seeing Jack tapping the camera. "No, you see, here is the thing, I don't take to kindly to my people being taken and forced to work." Jack crossed his arms.

"They are not your people, you are not from this time," it spoke still loud, echoing from each wall bouncing back to them, it rocked the room making Elena hold onto Jade. "You will give us our demand or perish..."  
"Well, come and say that to our face!" Elena snapped feeling the room shake harder knocking everyone off their feet.

Everyone except Jack, he just shook on the spot. He turned seeing Jade and Elena on their Asses in a pile. "Way to go 'Lena." Jade said looking over at her.  
"Your demand is not, going to happen! You will LEAVE" Jack said narrowing his eyes. "Or, we will have to make you." Jack snapped.

Elena looked to Jade, "I'm not that heavy..." she then looked to her hands, "Oh, my bad." she jumped off Jade, her eyes looking to the girl, feeling like she violated her. "Owen would of loved that moment."  
"And how will one man stop me?" the voice boomed loud, it made the room shake and move while Elena kept wondering how they were going to stop it.

"Because, I brought my secret weapon!" Jack snapped, feeling his blue eyes narrowing. The beautiful blue colour of his eyes went more grey and dangerous.  
"Of course, its Owen." Jade whispered before feeling a light snap on, spot lighting Elena and herself.  
"Elena Harper and Jade Springsteen, MY secret weapons." Jack was pointing at them together.  
Elena froze, "I'm a secret weapon..." her eyes to Jade, "has he been smoking crack?" her voice a low hiss.  
"Human woman, one expecting a..."  
"Shut up she doesn't want to know!" Elena felt the room Shake grabbing something other than Jade.  
"Humans will not speak when I am talking, you have no weapon, you will not stop me. you have an hour to get my demands!"

"Humans, maybe... But what am I? You don't know do you? No you have no idea... And maybe, just maybe..." Jack dashed across the red light floor. He slipped his hand into Elena's jean pocket, pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver, winking at her as he turned back around holding it up. "Scared yet?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"You too are not time lord," the voice boomed, "you are no threat to me."  
Elena on the other hand was frozen, "Did he just shove his hand into my pocket like he was welcomed to?" she asked Jade still froze, "Typical..." she touched her forehead. Her eyes going to Jade, "Is it me, or is it getting stuffy in here...?" she asked rubbing her face carefully.

"It's getting kind of hot..." Jade glanced from Elena back to Jack, feeling sweat beads starting to form on her forehead.  
"Time Lord... I never said I was a Time Lord. I'm much more exciting then a Time Lord - Trust me." He winked before clearing his throat. "No you see... The Doctor once... Showed me how too... One second." He fiddled with the Sonic Screwdriver that started buzzing, the room that was completely dark lit up, brightly. Causing the workers who seemed in their own daze to awake from it.

Elena held her hands in front of her eyes to the light, "Ow!" she muttered while getting used to it, she could see the people, they were waking up, it was like they were snapping out of the daze of years.  
"Stop this, you will sis and desist!" the voice boomed louder than it ever did, the rock started to shake more faster knocking Elena off her feet into a wall hitting her head.

Jade managed to stay up, but the rocking was upsetting her stomach, she covered her mouth, trying not to puke. She stumbled back against a wall.  
"And what if I don't?" Jack said musically. Doing something else to the Sonic Screwdriver, the cameras all watching the people under slavery turned off.  
He turned quickly, his coat swaying around his feet, the people rubbing their eyes.

"Stop, or you will be destroyed!" a laser flew from the wall hitting Jack in the arm, but it went right through him. "Stop your actions or die!" it's voice kept repeating.  
Elena on her hands and knees trying to get up, kept looking to Jack, to the eye, "Have fun trying to kill him," she said while being thrashed about, "He won't die!"

"I kinda liked that! It tickled!" Jack called out, feeling an intense burning in his arm, his cells regenerating over it all ready.  
He used his single hand to turn the Sonic Screwdriver on the slaves, their chains unlocking, freeing them.  
Jade was holding onto the wall. "Oh... Oh... Fuck!" She snapped turning over, and she vomited. Along the floor and up against the wall, By far this pregnancy was the worst for symptoms.

Elena was holding onto the wall as the room spun upside down, all the slaves holding on for dear life. "The ship, it lives off the workers!" Elena called, "It's not a ship. it's alive!" she called while listening to the sounds.  
"You will die!" it shot a laser through Jack's heart and then the ship kept spinning.

Feeling the laser was burning a deep instant pain into his chest cavity. He felt it like a thousand burning knives. Before everything went completely black.  
Jade watched Jack fall backwards, before landing in a pile on the floor. Lifeless.  
"Fucking hell, does he always have to die?" She said trying not to gag, the ship spinning around and around faster and faster without its pilots.  
"Make it stop!" Jade snapped, falling on her hands and knees, looking at Elena. "Come on..." She started crawling toward Jack, catching the Sonic Screwdriver in her hand as it rolled down the hallway.

"You help Jack," Elena pointed out, the fact the movement would only be this ship either crashing to earth, or spiralling away from it.  
The voice started to boom more, "You will perish," it kept saying it over and over.  
Finding the Sonic Screwdriver had gotten under a tight place, Elena now had to reach her hand into it, she winched felling her finger times on the sonic screwdriver before pulling it out, screaming as her arm caught on something scratching her bad. "Well Perish this!" she pressed some buttons pointing it at the eyes, it screamed in pain, then Elena felt the spinning stop, but something wasn't right.

Hearing the Eye screaming in pain, Jade saw Elena with the Sonic Screwdriver in her hands, while she shook Jack, "Come on Jack, wake up." She kept shaking him like it would hurry the process.  
The moments felt like hours, to Jade who kept looking down at Jack, unmoving. Before his eyes flew open, his hands grabbing her as he sat up, gasping to life.

Elena turned, "Jack, I think I did a bad..." she kept looking around, the people who'd been enslaved all huddled together, Elena with blood dripping down her arm, her love sleeved top a sleeve missing, her eyes worried. "I didn't mean to stop," she kept trying to calm herself.

Jacks eye slight became clear again, shifting into a standing position with the help of Jade, he walked to Elena taking the Sonic Screwdriver. "What did you do? Press?" He looked worried.

Elena looked to him, "To be honest, I don't remember..." she kept looking around, "but we're not moving anymore, so I call that a plus..." her eyes going to a enslaved person walking towards them.  
"The ship," her voice old, but not too worn out, "you killed it," her face looking to the eye, it wasn't moving, or blinking, the sounds the ship was making before had gone silent.

"Well if killed it, why isn't it... You know exploding like all good movies?" Jade glanced to Jack.  
Who kept looking between Elena and the slave people, exhaling, "I think we should, get to the main panel. Find out if we're still in London or deep in space before we teleport out."

"What about us?" The woman spoke, "you can't just leave us here..."  
Elena looked to Jack, "Control panel, save people, bed." her voice calm, her hand held out looking to the time, "I think plan to me." she then looked to the enslaved people, "How did you drive this thing?"

An old man came to stand, "We have to work the machines, and they move the ship." His voice was raspy.  
"How long have you been here?" Jade questioned carefully, everyone was old, beyond their working years old. The crowd of people started listing different numbers, between fifty and forty years.

"Dang. That be long time..." Elena froze glancing over to Jade, "Right, but," she kept feeling odd, "you're telling us, the eye, was the driving force, and you just steered?"  
The woman nodded, "We've only know, what he fed into out heads, I've not spoke for over fifty years."  
Elena slowly looked to Jack, "I think I have an idea..." she smiled, "Do you remember how you go here?"

"They gathered us in the towns square, before beaming us up into their ship." The man nodded, remembering it like it was yesterday.  
"That's it, they need a new crew..." Jack looked between Elena and Jade.

"Well yes, I mean why have old models when you can have young fresh..." Elena looked to everyone staring at her. "Well..." she clapped away the awkward, "how about this Jack." she started to walk, "Give me a boost?" she asked looking serious.

"I...A ... Okay?" Jack said, "But what for?" He exchanged looks with Jade who shrugged at him. Jack wrapping his arms around Elena's mid-calf held her up, still unaware of why.

Elena kept looking, "I'm thinking this eyes," she brushed her hand, it was sticky, making her hands feel like she'd been doing naughty things.  
But Elena kept pushing the eye, "A little higher Jack?" she asked while using her hands to push the eye, but couldn't quite move it.

Jack brought Elena to stand on his shoulders, his hands were tightly around her calves holding her steady on them, and he kept staring up. "Anything?" He asked carefully.  
Jade stood back and kept watching Elena on Jacks shoulder, it reminded her of a porno she saw once, just channel surfing ... Of course.  
"Well if this doesn't look wrong, dunno what does." She finally said and Jack gave her an evil look.

"Ha, Ha Jade," she laughed, "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" she snapped.

Jade already had her hand in her pocket taking her iPhone out, she snapped a picture, while finally Elena pushed the eye away completely, she glanced around the space, for a moment, her eyes going to something, "Damn," she pulled herself into the space looking around, she could see all of earth from the screen in front of her.

"Damn what? What damn?" Jack looked up to the large hole where the Eye use to be.  
"Good, bad? ... Ugly?" Jade asked standing on her tiptoes, like she'd be able to see what Elena did, however it did not.

Elena leaned over the hole, "Earth, it's so big, and round and funny looking like the pictures." she glanced to Jade, "you should see, it's all buttons and stuff, and I've made enough mess for one day..." her eyes finally to Jack, "also, you're flying low."

Jack stared, his eyebrows knitting together, he didn't understand and Jade pulled him down to whisper into his head, "Your barn door is open." She whispered with a smirk. Jack still looked confused, "My what?" He finally asked.  
"Your fly is down" Jade finally said in laymen's terms. Seeing Jack's eyes going wide, looking down he turned away quickly zipping up his fly.

"Jade..." Elena then looked to her, "I am thinking, if you're up here, we can do a reverse beam, and beam these people to earth, start the ship, and send it back to where the fuck it came from with a message of don't come back again." she clapped, "and then Jack can get me some cake!"

"Boost." Jade said looking at Jack with a smile. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up the same way he picked Elena up, except this time he pushed her up on her feet and she pulled herself up into the same place Elena stood. "Oh wow..." She stared watching the Earth for a minute. Turning to see Jack, she held her hand down for him. "Does Jack feel left out?" She watched him pout.

"Yes." He nodded sadly. Before jumping up, grabbing her hand, Elena rushing to Jade's side to take Jack's other hand helping to pull him up.

"Damn, have you been attacking the pies?" she looked him over before looking to the controls, "You think there would of been something up here." she glanced around the area, her eyes looking to the wall. "Oh, spoke too soon."

"I am been doing no such thing." Jack brushed his hands down his body, now feeling self conscience as Jade turned to see what Elena was on about. "Oh, oh my..." She stood a step backwards carefully.

"You will no defeat me..." a small voice said, it didn't have any boom, or echo, anything like before, just a very small voice.  
Elena walked closer, "Oh my gosh," she was now on her hands and knees, "you're so tiny," she turned looking to Jack, "He's so tiny!"  
"Don't mock me human, you will be my slaves!" the alien was only about seven inches tall, it had blue tinted skin with red eyes like on the ship.

Jack knelt down, beside Elena looking over the tiny alien. "My penis is bigger than you." Jack poked him.

"Always about your penis isn't it, Jack?" Jade leant over him, staring at the little tiny. "Aww... I bet Caan would use him as a pet!"

"You will bow before me, fear me!" the thing kept speaking like it was scary.  
Elena laughed looking to Jack, "so, I don't think we should kill it, cos, that be cruel." she kept avoiding the glared from the alien, "and way to easy..." she then looked to it.  
The fact he was looking up, "you will bow. I am your master."  
"Yeah, yeah what ever you say." Elena picked it up, "But seriously, you're not gonna not enslave earth."

"Earth is to big of a place for such a little guy to enslave." Jade watched it struggle as Elena picked it up. She poked it, watching it fall over in Elena's palm.

"Jack," Elena finally looked him over, "I think it's time to shake and shimmy some people back to earth," she then looked to the Alien, "you, are going to leave this planet alone!" she said very seriously.  
"I'll come back, with a army of thousands, millions!" it growled, he found skin biting hard.  
Elena screamed before throwing it as hard as she could against a wall, "Ahh fucking thing bit me!" she then looked to see it wasn't moving, "and I killed it."

Jade covered her mouth; laughing loudly she couldn't control it. "Ouu a T-fourteen six B power panel!" Her eyes glittered like a young child's on Christmas.  
Glancing back to Jack who was looking over the bite mark on Elena's hand that didn't seem to be bleeding, the now dead alien to small. "Aww, I'll get you double cake now." He patted her head, kissing her cheek.

"I bloody hope he didn't impregnate me!" she kept looking to the bite mark on the base of her thumb.

Jack glanced to her hand again, "I doubt it, twice to the same person, that would be shitty luck…" he could see the look on Elena's face, "Don't worry about it." He walked over to Jade, giving her an approving nod, they started pressing buttons, the tractor beam that brought the humans to the Eye reversed itself, the old slaves started disappearing back to Earth.

Elena felt frozen for a moment, her hand reaching up to her cheek, she broke into a smile, her eyes looking to Jack while he was helping Jade, she laughed, "I didn't feel anything..." she quickly rushed to Jack, her hands holding his face kissing him, pulling away her eyes looking into his, "I didn't feel anything!"

Jade blinked, awkwardly turning her head back to the power panel, her hands keeping busy. Oh she hadn't been in control of a computer this powerful in a long time.  
Jack stared, confused. "You didn't... Want?" He didn't really understand, watching her.

Elena kept smiling, "I spent all the years, pining, feeling lost, cos I thought I was in love with you." she kept looking happier, "I don't love you," she stopped herself, "no, I love you, I'm not in love with you," she now did a happy dance, "I'm in love with Owen, and I am going to go home and fix my," she stopped, "Whoa, dizzy spell..."

Jack made sure she didn't fall over; he seemed content with Elena's discovery. "Well, its good to know." He smiled softly, his fingers brushed into her hair for a moment before glancing to Jade still staring at the Earth on screen.

"Everyone is back home, except us - obviously." She glanced at Jack and Elena.

"Well," Elena kept looking to Jack, she placed her hand onto his wrist strap, and then looked to Jade, "you send this thing somewhere else, and send us home!" she kept feeling good about everything now.

"No problem." Jade looked to the power panel, fingers gliding across each key and button carefully. Before turning, putting her hand over Elena's on the Wrist Strap. "To the end of space it goes... Back home we go." Jack said as the white light took over him and Elena and Jade.

Ianto kept looking to Owen, he was pacing back and forth, the fact it was making him feel quite dizzy, "Owen, can you, keep still for maybe two minutes?" he kept looking to the sky, it was changing dark, the street lights on, "Serious, it won't bring them home quicker."

"No, I can't sit still! Shut up!" Owen snapped still pacing the living room floor, his stomach twisting anxiously.  
The kids were all asleep, the fact now it was Philip and Dylan one room, Lillian sleeping with Jasmine, the two seemed to have grown a quick friendship, and by friendship, it was Jasmine following Lillian around.

Feeling her feet touch the living room floor, Elena felt better, it wasn't the best way to travel, but it was good to be home. "Owen!" Elena threw herself into his arms, her eyes closed, even if she felt shitty all day, she was happy to be back with him.  
Ianto got up looking from Jade to Jack, it was his eyes focused on them both, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Jade, "you saved the day," he spoke light, his hands kept her close against him.

Owen holding Elena against him, feeling her heart beating she was that close against him. "Oh thank God you're okay! I'm sorry I snapped at you today." He brought her lips to connect with his for a fraction of a minute, "I love you!"

Elena kept looking to Owen, "Is Jazz okay?" she asked while seeing there were no kids in the living room, plus the bullet hole photo was no longer on the wall.

"She's fine, she's asleep," he kept looking into her eyes, "I shouldn't of accused you of lying.

"I lied," Elena looked to Owen, "I didn't take my meds today," she then looked around the room, "I've been feeling like crap all day." she pointed out while looking to Jack, she didn't have the strong need to stab him anymore, so she kept still looking around. "So what you think of your first day back in the UK?" she looked from Ianto to Jade.  
Jade rested her head against Ianto's chest, putting her arms around him, happy and safe feeling, she brought her lips up to his kissing him lightly.

Ianto laughed, "well we've got to make it up to the kids," he kept looking to Jade while back to Owen and Elena, "Plus, how did you defeat the big eye thing...?"  
Elena leaned into Owen, "Well, big eye, big scary ship..." she paused, "little tiny alien."  
Ianto laughed, "You're joking, seriously, what happened?"

"No, literally, seven inch alien." Jade said seeing Owen's mind wondering to something completely different. "No that kind of seven inches, Owen!" She snapped.  
Jack laughed. "No, it was seven inches in height, bit Elena and she slapped it against the wall." Jack slipped his hands into his pockets, looking away trying not to feel jealous.

Elena sighed, "I didn't mean to kill it," she sighed, "It was so cute, like a real life smurf." her eyes going to Ianto.  
"Well," he looked to Jack, "Guess smurfs are real after all," he reached into his wallet taking out a twenty pound note handing it over, then looked to Jade, "So what we having for dinner?"

"Told you." Jack said while playing with his hands, before looking over the whole team, once again in the same room together.  
He took in a deep breath. Before seeing Jade slapping Ianto across the face with a smack noise, even Owen flinched. His eyes were staring at Ianto with a 'you did a no, no' look. "Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I know what we are having for dinner, just because I make great sammitches and play the iron in Monopoly!" She glared.

Elena laughed, "Well right now, I'm too tired to cook," she now looked over to Owen, "Can we order pizza?" she asked before looking to Ianto, he was touching the side of his face. "Ianto can buy."  
"I am pretty sure," Ianto glanced to Jade, "That hurt," then looked to Jack, "Guess, you can stay for dinner also..."  
"Just like you live here Ianto..." Elena rolled her eyes, "Jack would you like to stay for dinner?"

Jack was playing with a buckle on his coat like usual, bringing his eyes away from Ianto rubbing the side of his face, to Owen taking out his iPhone to order pizza. "I suppose so." He smiled to Elena. Seeing Jade giving Ianto a dirty look, "You can take it in the bedroom, but no... Not now." She huffed, crossing her arms.  
Jack feeling awkward again, looked at his wrist strap. "I was wondering..." He started to get every ones attention.

Elena looked to Jack, her eyes looking him over; she felt she knew where this was heading, her eyes going to Owen.  
Ianto on the other hand was taking Jade's hand, looking over to Jack.  
Elena smiled, "I would have to say, right now," She glanced back to Owen, "I think I need to fix my marriage, and think of starting our life finally."  
Ianto kept looking down to Jade, "I love our life, Sorry Jack."

"Sorry Jack, Elena is right... Things are finally, working out properly." Owen put his arm around Elena's waist, kissing her cheek, his eyes gaining that glitter back that had been missing for so long.  
Jack looked over Ianto, before looking down at Jade, "Sorry Jack." She shook her head, ignoring the feeling in her stomach.  
Jack looked really upset about it, but he couldn't blame them. Biting his whole lower lip. He finally opened his mouth, "So... Pizza..." He said quickly.


End file.
